The Journey Home
by PorridgeBoy
Summary: It's been 10 years after the defeat of Voldemort by Legendary Harry Potter. Unable to cope with the fallout after, he goes into seclusion. In a time of turmoil now married Ron and Hermione get a letter saying to retrieve Ginny's body.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ron_

Something stirred in him

_Ron…please_

A familiar voice, but it's so distant…so weak.

…_Ron…I'm sorry…please_

He sees her, but a flurry of white is blocking her image. If only he could get a little closer.

…_tell everyone I love them…tell them…I'm sorry…_

He could almost touch her, but suddenly came a flash of light and the only thing he sees is flaming red hair.

"AH!"

Ron Weasley woke up with a start. His body covered in sweat but he's shivering.

"Ron what's wrong?" said Hermione lazily as she turned over in their bed.

She snapped out of her drowsiness when she saw Ron's pale face. His skin cold to the touch.

"Ron!" she said in a louder than usual voice as she started to wrap the blanket around him, "What happened? Why are you like this?"

"It was a dream…but it was so real. So cold," said Ron talking to himself. His eyes were not here. There was something distant about them.

"Ron…RON!" yelled Hermione as she grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes.

She nearly let go when she saw the fear in his eyes. There was sorrow yet it wasn't understandable. Shock was the best thought that came into Hermione's mind. There was something that Ron known that happened but he did not understand it yet. She began to rub the blankets against his skin, trying to generate heat. Ron just stared off, still mumbling his eyes slowly getting drowsy.

"…_ginny…," _Ron said faintly, but no one was there to hear. Hermione had gone down to make some tea.

It was the coldest winter on record for London. Even those who seen the brunt of terrible winters considered this year to be particularly nasty. They felt as if the very earth was trying to go to sleep, into another ice age. Feet of snow covered the streets, causing many missed school days, work stoppages and closed stores. Even the wizarding world who had their own convenient ways of handling winters, found this year to be particulary bothersome.

"How are you?" asked Hermione, as she started on dinner.

"I'm fine Hermione," said Ron, a bit cross. She's been asking that every hour on the hour for the past few days.

"I'm just checking up on you," she said as she magicked a spoon to stir the soup, "you had me worried the other night."

Ron rose from the work that he laid out on the table. He looked a the back of his wife, still tending to the pots and pans.

"I would feel better if I could get back to work at the Ministry," said Ron, frustrated at the blizzard raging outside, "at least that would keep my mind busy."

"You know as well as I do that they are closed because of the weather. Besides, imagine it like a extended holiday. Christmas break is coming up enough soon, and we'll get to see everyone again," Hermione said cheerily.

"Oh that's rich," said Ron, his tone lightening up a bit, "coming from the person who always tells me to '_be more serious about your work_' or '_just finish it up tonight so you can have a fresh start tomorrow morning_'. Very funny coming from the most hard working witch of our age."

"Oh you stop now," said Hermione, taking it as a compliment, "there's nothing wrong with a bit of hard work."

Ron stopped. He looked at his work again, but even the mundane and endless paperwork that he had to fill out madeno difference to how he felt. It only made him focus more on what happened a few nights ago. He felt if his heart had sank a few inches and would never get up again.

"It was Ginny," he said quietly.

Hermione stopped the knife chopping up vegetables.

"It was Ginny I heard the other night," said Ron in a very solemn voice.

Ron could see her breathing quicken. He had spoke on a very touchy subject.

"I heard her Hermione. I don't know if I was going mad or not, but I heard her. She sounded weak. And she told me she was sorry…and that tell everyone she loved them. I don't know what that means, but there's something wrong."

She didn't listen to him. There was a thump against the kitchen window. They looked out and thought it was some of the neighbourhood kids throwing snowballs again. But as they were about to talk again, there was pecking and scratching. Hermione looked cautiously but Ron instantly jumped from his chair, knocking it over and opened the window. A flurry of snow came bursting in, blowing out the torches. Ron had brought something into the house rushing to the fireplace. The blizzard howled through the window.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione as she aimed her wand at the window. It struggled to close, but even in that short period the wind outside had frozen the sliders. She yelled ar Ron again as she made her way, protecting her face with her hands and with a great effort managed to shut the window. A small mountain of snow rested against the wall.

"Ron! What is a matter with you? What is it that you got there?" yelled Hermione, brushing the snow out of her bushy brown hair.

Her face froze as she looked at the bundle that Ron was gently talking to on the hearth. The light of the flames flickered over a snow white owl, shivering. It's small beak weakly clicking and it's feet barely moving. Melted snow pooled under it's back, as it laid there soaking wet. Hermione rushed out of the kitchen and a moment later, she brought a small blanket, and wrapped the owl in it.

"Hedwig…why…how?" sputtered Hermione, trying to be as gentle as possible.

She looked over to Ron, but he was silent. He propped himself against the wall, looking tired, but it was only when he turned mouthing something she noticed tears streaming down his face. She looked down, and saw a small piece of parchment.

With trembling hands she brought it up to the light and read the scrawl on the tattered paper.

_To Ronald and Hermione Weasley_

_Ginny has passed away._

_Please make necessary arrangements to retrieve her body for a proper burial._

_It was her final wish._

_-H.P._

Hedwig cooed quietly as she felt tears softly fall into the ruffles of her feathers. It was silent in the Weasley household as the fire crackled warmly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

"She hasn't come out since morning," said Charlie.

"Fleur's been in and out trying to console her," said Bill.

The Burrow was never so quiet. Fleur came down the stairs, looking tired. Her Veela aura seemed to dim with each step.

"I am sorry," she said in her heavy French accent, "she refuses to come out. There is nothing I can do for her."

She placed a tray of cups into the sink and set them washing themselves with her wand. She sat down next to Bill, holding onto his arm, resting her tired head on his shoulder.

An hour passed with hardly a word until the door bursted open, the Weasley twins had come in, carrying duffle bags. Together they tried to close the door again, when Charlie stood up and with one hand pushed the door closed. They said thanks, gave everyone a small hug and sat down.

"We came as quickly as possible when we heard the news," said Fred, brushing snow off his clothes.

"How is she?" asked George, looking genuinely concerned.

"She been up there ever since we told her the news," said Ron. Hermione patted him on the shoulder consolingly.

There was a silence, as if everyone was trying to hear what was going on upstairs. There was nothing but the crackling of the fire, warming the kitchen and casting long shadows behind everyone.

""What happened?" said George finally, "what caused all this?"

Ron explained the dream he had, the note that came attached with Hedwig. He gave the ratty looking parchment for the Twins to look at. They read it, four times over. One of the even flipped it over seeing if there was anymore to the note.

"Poor Hedwig," said Hermione, "he was near death when Ron saved him. I can't believe Harry would do that to her."

"And that's it?" said Fred, severely disappointed, "a bloody note telling us to pick up our sister like she's some kinda luggage?"

Bill nearly knocked over the table as he scrambled over to throttle Fred's neck. Fleur and Charlie held him down, preventing him to grab his wand out of his robes.

"You bastards!" he yelled, "What are you thinking talking about her like that!"

George stood up looking him right in the eye, "Now see here Bill! She's our sister too damnit! But considering how this note is written, its Harry who's insulting her death."

A hush fell over the table as Bill stopped struggling, panting heavily. Fleur let go slowly. He wretched his arm away from Charlie, straightened his robes and sat down again. George still shaking, placed his hands on the table, tears started to drop onto the letter.

"Why?" he started, "Why does he have to be this way? What happened to her? After all we've been through…"

Fred got up and hugged his sobbing twin. Hermione never saw them like this before. So torn up, so sad. Even when Mr. Weasley passed away, they'd still crack jokes about his fascinations with Muggles. How'd he mispronounce common muggle items or how his eyes would light up at the most simplest of items. She remembered how only Ginny came to the funeral that day. Everyone was so happy the week she managed to stay, but it still ended terribly with arguments that could be heard even out in the garden. Harry was hardly ever discussed afterwards, not that even before that incident he was the nightly topic.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be a long day tomorrow. Time to go to bed," said Ron.

"Where are you two off to so early?" said Fred.

"What happened to Ginny?" said George, gathering his composure.

"That's what we're going to find out," said Hermione, "Ron and I decided that we should be the ones to go out and bring Ginny back home."

"Why you two?" said George.

"I think it's pretty obvious," said Ron, "we are closest to him. It should be…"

"You _were_ close to him," corrected Fred, "I think this being a family affair we should all go up there and…."

"**Enough!**" shouted Charlie.

The chatter died. Even the Twins shuddered at the volume of their older brother's voice.

"We've made the decision," said Bill, "It will be Ron and Hermione regardless of the current status of their…friendship. If the letter indicates anything, Harry intended for them to fulfill the request. Besides…traveling to where he is, it's not well suited to put all of us in danger."

There was a silence as if everyone was deep in thought. The reality is that no one knew _exactly_ where Harry Potter resides. They knew he had traveled up north when Ginny still sent them owls. Even Viktor Krum currently the headmaster of Durmstrang said that he saw Harry pass his school never returning the other way. After that, even Ginny started to send owls less and less. They became less about her life and inquiring about home.

"Good night," said Ron as he headed upstairs.

Hermione said good night to everyone and soon followed after.

The morning did not bring any better weather. It was still cold however the sun shone brightly and the wind less harsh. Ron and Hermione woke up and began to bundle up for the trip. By the time they got down, they heard a clattering of breakfast being made.

"Mom!" said a surprised Ron, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh I have to make you dears breakfast before you head off. Mustn't leave without a proper meal in your stomachs," she said as she frantically magicked eggs to flip, bacon to fry and porridge to stir.

"Mom…mom!" Ron pleaded, trying to get her attention, 'It's alright…here let me help."

Mrs. Weasley swatted his hand away, "That'll be fine dear. You just sit down with Hermione and…and."

She stopped talking, as if lost in a dream. Hermione reached out and placed her hand gently on her mother-in-law's arm. She jumped a bit, as if breaking out of a trance and looked over at Hermione smiling while tears formed at the edges of her eyes.

"Here let me help mom," said Hermione as she took out her wand. Ron guided Mrs. Weasley to an empty chair. Consoling her she'll be alright. They sat there in silence for a while as Hermione prepared breakfast. Finally, as other people came down rubbing their eyes and helping out with the plates, they all sat down and ate breakfast.

After a moment, Mrs. Weasley dropped her utensils, "I don't want you two to go."

"What?" said Ron, bacon halfway up to his mouth.

"I..I…I don't want you or Hermione to go get Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. She avoided eye contact.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, "we'll be fine."

"No you won't!" she yelled, eyes now watering, "We've lost her…our precious Ginny. And I can't bear it…if I my youngest boy now. I just…can't."

"Mom…mom," pleaded Ron, "We'll be alright. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is Ron!" shouted back Mrs. Weasley. She was looking at him straight on, "What if he did something to her? And he's sending an owl just to get you next? What if…what if he's…"

"Mom. Harry's not like that," said Ron unconfidently, "He'd never do anything to hurt Ginny."

"Seen that in your crystal ball then eh?" said Fred off handedly.

"Had a nice chat with Harry over the floo network did you?" continued George.

"You two stop it!" yelled Hermione, her face livid, "look at what you're doing to your mother!"

"What we did?" said George, he pointed out of the door, "It's what's _he_ is doing. He started all of this. How do we know he's not some whack-job now? You seen him before he left. He wasn't exactly peachy back then either."

Ron stood up letting his chair hit the floor. He was tall, almost taller than most of the others. He just looked at the table and said in a clear voice, "I don't reckon that Harry did anything to harm Ginny. Even in the worst of times…he just doesn't have the heart to harm people, especially those closest to him. When it came down to it, he loved her and she loved him. We're going to find out what happened…and we're going to bring Ginny back home."

He sat back down to finish the rest of his breakfast. Hermione reached over and held Ron's hand as Mrs. Weasley was lead back upstairs by Fleur.

* * *

The Burrow looked like a giant snow covered tree with flecks of red from the outside. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were outside wishing Ron and Hermione a safe journey.

"Those Weasley sweaters should come in handy this time," said Charlie shaking his brother's hand.

"Take care Hermione," said Bill as he hugged her.

A suddenly crash of a door caught the group's attention. Fred and George where walking up, each wearing waist length scarves that swung to and fro. On their backs were matching duffle bags as they looked like young little elves helping out Santa; young mischievous elves.

"Ok, you lot shove off. We need to get going now. Can't waste all day here," said Fred.

"What's this all about?" said Ron as he gently brought Hermione in, expecting some prank.

"We're going with you," said George with a great big smile.

"The hell you're not," said Charlie, putting a hand in front of them, "they should go alone."  
"And let them have all the fun?" said Fred

"Besides, at least two of us should be the brains of the operation," said George winking at Hermione, "it's not like we have anything to do."

"What about the joke shop?" said Hermione, "it's going to be dangerous searching for him, we don't know if we'll ever find him."

"And we'll be there," said Fred, "to keep spirits up if you don't."

"Harry was our friend too you know. It's not like you two are his exclusive buddies," said George.

Ron fumed. He thought about hexing them but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's a good idea Ron. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"But…but…" sputtered Hermione.

"No buts," said Bill, "It'll be good to have these two with you. If anything happens to you or Ron, Fred and George could back you up."

They begrudgingly accepted. Even if they declined, they knew the Twins will follow them. Ron had swished his wand and made the luggage disappear in a swirl of snow. Just as they were about to walk off they heard a sudden crack and a crunch of snow. They looked back and saw Percy Weasley standing by the garden. Even the wind seemed to have died down as they stared at him. He was looking uncomfortable, as if he was wearing robes a few sizes too small. His glasses started to frost up so he took them off.

"What do you want?" said Fred and George together.

Percy just walked up to Ron and gave him a surprising hug, "Bring her back…just…"

Ron could hear a small sob at the end but he patted him on the back and looked at him. His eyes were all red and it was as if he had confessed something terribly wrong. Ron gave a half smile, still harboring the feelings he has toward Percy because of his actions towards the family. He gave him a solid pat on shoulders and led him off back to Bill and Charlie who seemed more accepting of their brother's return. As Ron took a final look up at the burrow, he saw his mother's face behind a frosted pane. She had wiped away the cold to see out better. He gave a small smile, not even knowing if she'd seen it and walked back to Hermione's side.

"Oi," said Fred through chattering teeth, "Where are we disapperating to?"

Hermione replied, "We are going to the Shetland Islands. We have to board a ship to meet someone."

Ron gave a small glare at Hermione. Fred and George just shrugged their shoulders at the peculiar glance. With a final wave of their hands, they all looked at seemingly impossible scene of their family waving their hands in front of the Burrow wishing them a safe journey. With a swirl of snow and an echoing crack Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were gone. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur stood there for a while, not saying anything. There was more on their minds than the death of their sister, the circumstances surrounding it and even the cryptic letter that brought them all together. The slowly shuffled into the Burrow wondering if they'd ever see any of them ever again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ships to Durmstrang

**Chapter 2: The Ships to Durmstrang**

"Uggggghhhh," moaned George.

"Tell me Hermione," wheezed Fred, "why we couldn't disapperate where we're going to?"

Twelve hours ago the Twins were enthusiastic that they were going to take a ship heading North. Little did they know they were sailing right into a storm front. Hermione handed them a small vial of potion as Ron came off from the deck with a now empty bucket. Fred moaned at the mere sight of the bucket again loathing it like a long remembered enemy. George just leaned back feeling his stomach rumble at the sight of purple liquid in the vial swaying back and forth.

"Because," said Hermione as she packed up her supplies, "the terrain is far too dangerous to appearate there. We could get lost or separated if we don't have guides to help us."

Ron tossed the bucket to Fred who had a face of utter repulsion that he was touching it again. He dropped it to his side, between the chairs he and his brother were occupying.

"Never knew you were susceptible to being seasick guys," said Ron making conversation, a slight smile was on his face.

"Shut up you," said George.

"Yeah…" moaned Fred, "Besides, it's George's fault."

George gave a disapproving stare at his twin, "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one that gets seasick. Me being your unlucky twin has to share in your misery," lectured Fred.

"Hows about I give you a black eye?" wheezed George holding up a weak fist.

"Your one to talk, you'd feel the pain," smiled Fred.

The moment lifted up their spirits as they all laughed. George had to throw up after a few moments though, followed with Fred contribution. As Ron with a disgusted face began to pick the bucket up gingerly with his robes, the twins stopped him.

"There's more where that came from," they both said, looking extremely pale.

With a crash, the door opened to the cabin. A sea salt smelling old man with a wire black and grey beard came waltzing in steadying himself against the walls with his hands. He plopped by Ron, lit a pipe with his wand and started to puff away.

"Smooth sailing from herein mates," quipped the captain.

"You call this smooth sailing?" said Fred, getting a bit of colour back into his face.

"I've had _smoother sailing_ when I'm getting hit by two bludgers…at the same time," said George.

"You softies," said the captain, blowing smoke rings around the cabin, "you should sail when it's storm season…can't get a wink of rest because I'm at the wheel all the time. Waves so high, I've sailed upside-down for a good minute one time."

"Was that before or after you drunk all the wine?" asked George.

The captain laughed as if he heard an amusing anecdote.

"Uh excuse me Captain," started Hermione, "who is at the wheel right now?"

"Why no one of course!" said the captain laughing again, "and call me Salty dear…haven't been called captain since I lost my crew seven years ago!"

"What happened to them?" asked Fred.

"Well they all grew up and got married. Got fine respectable jobs in the big towns and cities. I miss my children so, but the sea life isn't for them. Only us old codgers travel the routes anymore," said Salty as if reminiscing of a distant but pleasant memory.

The Twins look disappointed, expecting a story about pirates, buccaneers and sea monsters, but the captain just kept on laughing, singing innocent nothings to himself. His bright blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"But Salty," said Hermione, apprehensive on using his name, "Who is steering the ship?"

"It's by magic silly girl," he said, "waters this rough can only be navigated by magic. And I'm one of the last sailors left in the world that can use the proper spell to steer the ship with magic. It's not all maps and compasses and memorizing some spells, you have to feel your way through the waters. Taste the saltiness of the air, feel the waves under your feet."

George's stomach lurched at the last statement.

With a flick of his wand he summoned five mugs and floated a pitcher of clear gold liquid to pour out in each one, "Now enough about me, tell me about the outside world. It's daft hard to get the Daily Prophet out here, considering the isolation and the northern winds. Owls just can't make it unless it's really important, even then they are dead tired."

The room went a bit silent. Salty looked a bit disappointed.

"Well then tells me about your journey then. Not many people come through this way without no purpose," said Salty.

"I suppose so," started Fred, "I mean this isn't exactly the pleasure cruise to Durmstrang."

Hermione gave a sudden hiss. Fred looked at her like he didn't do anything wrong.

"We're out to meet an old friend," said Ron apprehensively.

"Durmstrang eh?" mused Salty, "ain't heard nothing but bad sayings about them lot. But as I always said, don't judge someone until you met em. Bad things said about them seemed to dropped off after _You-know-who_ got all blown up by them kids. Harry Potter and his two friends…they had red and brown hair just…like…you…"

They saw lines being connected in Salty's eyes. He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, his mouth a gape as the pipe clattered on the floor.

"Bless me soul. It's you ain't it," he laughed, "the companions of Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger! I knew I saw your faces before. Just that now yer older, different looking."

Salty gave a great laugh and offered to refill their cups again. Ron and Hermione just smiled nervously as Salty blessed them more and more with great praise. Fred and George just smiled egging Salty on to praise them as Ron and Hermione gave them glowering looks.

"Well what are you doing here for? Are you meeting up with Harry Potter?" asked Salty.

"Well yes…I mean no," said Ron, he was debating what information he should let out, "we…we are going to pick up my sister. She passed away earlier in the week."

Salty's face turned grim and for once the twinkle in his eyes faded a bit. He took off his old sea hat and pressed it to his heart, giving a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry there sir," said Salty sincerely, "been so long since anyone came through here, I just run my mouth off and put my nose where it shouldn't be."

"No…don't Salty," said Ron. He gave a weak but warm smile. Everyone else nodded understandingly.

"What ever happened to Mr. Potter after the fall of _You-Know-Who_?" asked Salty.

Everyone looked around the table, as if they were seeing whether or not to explain.

"Well…it was a pretty happy time really," started Ron, "Everyone was glad, Harry made a recovery. No limbs missing of course. He had all these offers for everything. From job positions to sponsorships to book promotions, the whole works."

Ron paused as if searching for the right words to say, "But there was something that was different about Harry after the fall of the Dark Lord. There were times he would be extremely sad. Like his whole heart was full of sorrow. He was lucky to have my sister, Ginny, with him. They were together for such a long time. Then one day, a few years after, they got married."

"I remember that," said Salty. Everyone looked puzzled trying to remember if a crusty looking sailor with a pipe ever came to the wedding, "saw it on one of my trips to my son's. He showed me pictures and clippings of that day. My did they ever look great together."

"Yeah," said Ron smiling, "I guess they did."

There was a long pause, "Then what happened?"

"Well they stayed around London for a while," continued Ron, "but then he just up and left. Quit his job, quit everything. We got letters from Ginny who went with him. She wouldn't tell us much at first, but soon we heard about Harry for stretches seem depress or really sad. He would spend hours pouring over documents they got on their journeys. We'd see him at certain gatherings for a few years, but then it was just only Ginny coming to them. Then they just…disappeared off the map. No communication, no nothing."

Salty just stared at Ron expecting more…something…an ending perhaps. But he gathered himself, took a swig of his drink and poured some more for himself. Everyone else declined a third helping of the drink.

"Blimey," whispered Salty, "you'd think he'd be the happiest person in the world."

"Well happiness came at a price for Harry," said Ron, "and he paid the most out of us that fought against _You-Know-Who_."

"Harry was so strong," said Hermione in amazement holding Ron's hand, "So much had happened to him."

"It was because of you two," said Fred.

"You twoand Ginny. You eased the burden a little," said George.

The sounds of waves crashing against the boat filled the cabin. George picked up his mug and saluted.

"To Harry Potter," he said.

Everyone else toasted with him and finished their drink.

"Hey," said George, "my seasickness…it's passed. Thanks Hermione."

Fred cuffed him up on the back of his head, "Pay attention you git! The ship isn't moving as much anymore."

Salty had already buttoned up his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck, "I best be getting back up on deck. Even though spells brought us this far, you still need a seamans' eyes and hands to maneuver through the rest o the way. Ice flows and bergs are other there, just waiting to sink you for no good reason at all."

Salty laughed a great laugh again and closed the door behind him. Fred and George gave a look as if they were surprised to meet someone more happy than they were.

"We're not going all the way with this bloke are we?" asked Fred.

"I mean we like him…but it's just that we're going to sail this boat all the way to Durmstrang?" asked George.

"No," said Hermione as she started to tie off her supplies, "but we should be there soon enough. Put on your coats."

"For what?" asked Fred.

"We having some kinda stop over? Perhaps a lunch break?" said George sarcastically.

"Something like that," responded Hermione ignoring them.

The Twins grumbled at the reply and started to bundle up. Ron and Hermione had already brought up their luggage onto the deck. Salty was singing old shanties as Fred and George lumbered up to the stairs, huddling around the small torch placed near the cabin. It was nearly evening, but you would never guessed it here. The sun still peeked over the sky, giving it a blood red tinge. The ice reflected into the air, giving off an eerily purple light all around them. Gigantic ice flows passed them as the ship maneuvered through them. The wood creaked as it brushed small icebergs which were not small at all when the Twins looked over the edge. There were meters of ice below the tips, stretching as far as the eye can see through the crystal clear water. It was so strange, so mesmerizing about the pure water, however the twins knew it to jump in was to invite death as well.

The floated on for a half an hour until the Twins were getting tired. It was fairly disorienting to feel tired while such bright light was still around. They were also slightly on their guard seeing how they feared it was also hypothermia taking over their senses.

CRASH!

The Twins had to unbundled themselves from the clump they fell into. Hermione told them to stop fooling around and bring their luggage to the starboard side. As Salty helped them up and carried some of the luggage, the twins looked over to the left side of the ship. There was nothing but ice as far as the eye can see, stretching out to the horizon. The sun burned their eyes and they searched for anything, even a sign of a man. It was a wasteland of white.

"What are we…" started Fred, but he quickly stopped.

A giant CRACK sounded below their feet. They could feel the shuddering of ice on the rickety wood of the deck. Suddenly something like a spear shot through a crack of the ice, busting through it. Slowly the ice heaved and formed a crude mountain as two, then three more giant poles appeared from below. There was a giant crash as a slab of ice smashed into the ground, while other pieces crumbled like a small avalanche. With a great heave a bow of a ship crashed up onto the ice, and then floated in the giant hole it made. They've seen this ship before, long ago when it visited Hogwarts.

"Never get tired of them doing that," said Salty breaking the cold silence, "I'll give them credit…they really know how to make an entrance."

Ron, Hermione and the Twins left Salty's ship as he waved them good bye. A plank came down from the larger ship as a student, barely 17 came down in a blood red cloak with white fur trim and bowed.

"You Herm-own-ninny?" asked the student gruffly.

Fred and George laughed, but Hermione gave them a glare telling them to hold their tongues.

"And you are Ron-uld?" he said.

Ron gave a small nod while the Twins were suppressing giggles behind them.

"Whom are they?" he asked, pointing at the Twins.

"We're Fred and George," they said.

"They're with us," said Ron.

"Pardon…my English not good," said the student looking slightly embarrassed and apologetic.

Hermione said something that made the student's face lit up. He responded in a language that Ron and the Twins didn't understand. Soon enough they were lost in a small conversation and he laughed as if he realized a small miscommunication. The student called out and four other younger students came onto the bowed and took their luggage aboard the ship. The older student gestured them to follow him and board the ship.

"What was that all about," whispered Ron as he walked along with Hermione.

"Oh, talking some Slavic with him," said Hermione with a coy smile.

"When did you learn Slavic? You know everything!" said Ron surprised.

"That's why you married me Ronald Weasley," she said as she walked off, catching up with the older student and started again off in Slavic.

"That it tears Ron," said Fred, "we always told you she was a keeper."

"But if you ever divorce her," continued George, "we're getting first dibs on her post-Ronald dates."

"Shut up you two," said Ron as the Twins roared with laughter while boarding the ship.


	4. Chapter 3: A Night in the Dark

**Chapter 3: A Night in the Dark**

"I could get used to something like this," said Fred.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had just walked off the ship after sailing for a couple of hours underwater. They did have a chance to dine on a small snack with the students who manned the ship, however being the only three people in the room not fluent in Slavic. They nervously nodded at students who gave them hearty pats on the back, and encouraging looks when something amusing was said. Hermione tried her best to translate, but often was interrupted by a student asking another question. Eventually Ron and the Twins headed out claiming to search for the washrooms. Fred and George found the ship to be amazing and spent most of the time looking out of the portholes. The oldest looking student who seems to be the captain of the ship, gave them an impromptu tour of the bridge in broken English and Slavic. Fred and George were actually having a bit of fun trying to translate and reminded the captain of certain English nautical terms that he wasn't fluent with. Ron followed, but his mind was elsewhere as the rumble of the water around the ship drowned out every other noise.

The sun was still shining a bloody red, but now less so. The landscape was darker now looking like purple slate. George swore he saw something move on the ice, but the others ignored him. As their luggage was being taken care of, Hermione properly thanked the crew as they headed back into the ship.

"Herm-ione!" shouted a voice.

They turned around and there was a burly looking man with short hair, red blood fur robes with white trim and a well kept goatee.

"Viktor!" said Hermione dropping her luggage as she went over to hug him as she started speaking in Slavic again.

A student promptly picked up her luggage before Ron got a chance. He glared at the hugging, chatting couple and walked over and stood there expecting something. Viktor pulled back and looked at Ron with eager eyes. With two strides he walked over and hugged him two, giving two pecks on each cheek.

"Ron-ald," he said, "It is so good to see you as well!"

Ron was taken aback as Viktor rubbed his shoulders and ended with a reaffirming pat. He headed over to Fred and George who put up their hands expecting to be bear hugged then kissed, but he just shook their hands greatly.

"Nice to meet you too Viktor," they said together.

"Viktor," said Hermione, "your English is so much better now!"

"Thank you Herm-ione," he said, as he took her arm in his, "I've been practicing so when we meet again, we have a proper discussion."

Hermione just smiled. Ron fumed as Fred and George mimedViktor and Hermione snoggingin front of him.

"And I must say," said Viktor, "your Slavic so good. You must meet students…I speak highly of you."

A shadow blocked out the sun before Ron and the Twins realized it. They looked up ahead and saw Durmstrang. It looked more like a fortress than a castle, very square and only 4 small ramparts on each corner of the school. Torches outside lit its exterior showing it was made of black stone looking smooth as ice. Fred and George smiled wickedly thinking how quickly they could possibly make a Marauders Map for this simple looking castle.

Viktor welcomed them as they entered the main gates. They gasped in amazement when theysaw the inside was actually larger than it appeared from the outside. Although four levels comprised the school, stairs twisted and maze looking passages stretched out in front of them. Torches were everywhere, illuminating the passages as if it were daylight. They began to notice that the castle itself wasn't even cold. It was warm like a spring day.

Students lined up to take the coats of guests and Viktor as he guided Hermione through some more doors. He offeredhe will giveasmall personal tour tour of the castle. Ron requested that he should come along since he was interested as well. Viktor laughed as the Twins sniggered behind Ron's back.

"To tell truth, it is getting late. Perhaps we should have some supper before discuss more matters tomorrow," suggested Viktor.

They were shown to their rooms. A half hour later they were congregated in Durmstrang's Great Hall for supper. Some of the teachers, who looked pale from lack of sun, had joined them for dinner. Students served the table and brought course after course for the feast.

"I guess I know where she learned her Slavic," said Ron suspiciously to Fred and George.

But the Twins ignored him as they looked around at the structures. Despite being illuminated by a great fireplace nearby, it was still dark as the stone seemingly absorbed the light. They saw a few students sitting at round tables with singular fires. The gaunt looking faces glowed orange by the light.

"So Viktor, how did your English get so good?" asked Ron, half seriously, half suspiciously.

"I glad you asked Ron-ald," said Viktor, "I have been talking with your Minister of Magic very much. After _You-Know-Who_ fell, communications between our lands greatly opened. Much progress have been made."

Ron nodded but he looked a bit deflated as if it did not meet his expectations. Hermione gave him a careful glare which Ron ignored.

"Why'd you quit the national quidditch team?" said George looking very disappointed, "You were bloody brilliant."

Viktor smiled and seemed to have blushed a bit, "Herm-ione changed me much. Had it not for her letters, I would not consider other alternative to my life. Quidditch was good, but some reason I felt the quiet fame of teaching was more better for my heart."

Hermione blushed a bit. Ron rolled his eyes as the Twins looked deflated.

"Being headmaster, I have great time" said Viktor, "I find students to be fulfilling like I have purpose now. That everything I do is changing something. Just like Harry Potter and you Herm-ione."

Viktor raised his goblet and toasted, "To the great fall!"

Everyone at the table repeated the toast and drank deeply from their cups. When Viktor sat down, he looked at Hermione again who had a solemn face. He switched glances over to Ron.

"Herm-ione," said Viktor, placing down his goblet purposefully, "As much I like to believe you came up here to visit me…I sense you have a different purpose."

Ron looked a bit confused, but Hermione looked as if she was caught in a lie. Fred and George knew that look all to well.

She placed her hand on Viktor's and said, "Yes…I'm sorry Viktor but we didn't come up here just to see you or to just visit Durmstrang."

Viktor looked a tad disappointed, but still he smiled warmly.

"We came up here…because…of Harry."

A hush fell over the table. A student dropped a book he was working on, and quickly picked it up trying to actas if nothing happened. Ron, Fred and George looked down the table as the teachers were gripped with a sudden bout of fear.

"I see," mused Viktor.

He clapped his hands and the teachers got up from their chairs and exited out of the door in the side. Some of the students cleared away the remaining food as other servers went out to the round student tables requesting them to leave and promptly putting out the small flames. The room seemed much darker as only the fireplace and a few torches lit the now empty Great Hall.

"I knew something was wrong," started Viktor as he slowly rised up from his chair, "When one day I was outside on balcony and heard nothing."

"What's so weird about that?" asked George.

"It is never quiet in North," lectured Viktor, "The crunch of snow, the movement of animals and mostly the wind. But...this silence...it was like world stood still for one day."

The crackling fire danced making Viktor's shadow flicker on the stone floor. He stood still like a statue as if contemplating some age old question.

"But, there was one thing. One thing in the air that moved heading south," he said.

"Hedwig," whispered Hermione.

"Yes…it was Potter's owl. The next day I get owl saying Hermione is coming up to the area."

Ron tried to remember when Hermione gotten a chance to do such a thing. Fred and George just looked amazed at the story.

"I knew it was not coincidence this happened. Up here, the winds bring news…feelings of the world. But it was clear that something happened from Potter's direction."

He looked inquisitively at the table. Fred and George looked at each other, Ron averted Viktor's gaze but Hermione looked quite sad. It was like she was ashamed for lying to Viktor.

"We are looking for Harry…to retrieve Ron's sister Ginny. She passed away and Harry sent us a notice."

"Gin-ny?" said Viktor as if he was trying out a new English word.

"Harry's wife. That was the letter telling us she passed away that Hedwig was carrying," said Hermione, "Hedwig was barely alive when she arrived at our place."

Viktor paced over and put his hand on Hermione shoulder while using his other to hold her hand, "I am sorry for your loss." He looked around at the table, "all of your losses. I remember wedding. It was very grand. Ginny was one of the few that welcomed me like you did Hermione."

Ron glared at him, but Viktor didn't pay attention just still looking at Hermione with sad eyes. He then bowed his head walked back to the fireplace again, taking that contemplating stance again.

"Harry came through Durmstrang long ago," he said as if trying toremember a lostmemory. The table's interested piqued again.

"He did not look well. I offered my castle to be his home but he declined. Gin-ny at the time also did not look well. At first I thought it was the cold but I know now it was something more."

"What was it?" asked Ron, forgetting Viktor's apparent advances on his wife.

"What you know of Harry Potter after he came up here?" asked Viktor as if not hearing the question.

"Well that's what we are trying to figure out!" said Ron, his patience wearing thing.

"One thing that your ministry excels at is...covering up truth," said Viktor matter of factly.

"Hey now!" said Ron, instinctively defending his workplace, "I don't want to hear any badmouthing about my…"

"Ron-ald," said Viktor in a commanding voice. Fred and George pulled Ron down onto his seat. Viktor approached the table looking menacing.

"I mean no insult to your person," said Viktor, "But I speak of truth. I have expressed my concerns about Potter many times to your Minister of Magic. But he has ignored them. Yet I believe he has sent officials to monitor Potter's movements."

"About what?" said Fred, still keeping a firm hand on Ron's arm.

Viktor sat down sighing as if it pained him to talk, "I wish I was not person to tell this. But when I asked Harry what he was doing, he said '_He will protect the world._' He left heading further north with Ginny."

"Protect the world from what?" said Ron as he wretched his arm from Fred's tightening grip.

"I do not know," said Viktor, "but I heard rumours. Terrible rumours about Potter. How he followed _You-Know-Who_'s travels when he was young. How hetracked downDark Wizards of oldand gathered information. There was something hungry in his eyes, like he was on quest. Some of your Ministry's Aurors came one week after Potter left Durmstrang questioning me. They somehow suspect that he be next Dark Lord, retracing _You-Know-Who's_ old ways."

Fred gave a bit of a snort of laughter, but he was the only one at the table to have done so. Hermione looked wide eyed and frightened. Ron was slowly growing redder.

"You listen here" Ron started, "Harry would never do that. He'd never **ever** be like Voldemort. He **hates** the Dark Arts. Especially after what it did to his parents. He would never...never..."

Ron trailed off into silence. The table shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. Even Ron felt a chill up his spine after his blood cooled.

Viktor took a drink from his goblet and placed it on the table. He looked at it, as if focusing his thoughts on it.

"I will be clear," Viktor said, no one knew what to expect next, "Durmstrang has long history of teaching Dark Arts. Even when I was student I learned of them. We no longer teach it but by my tradition I have given sanctuary to Dark Arts practioners."

"You **what**?" said Ron furiously.

Viktor slammed the table with his hand, "Ron-ald. I am not proud of our heritage, but as Headmaster I am bound by tradition to shelter Dark Wizards. I have changed rules enough that they cannot stay if they are pursued or if they endanger students. But in the past years Dark Wizards have come through Durmstrang. To Durmstrang as a stop before they head further north."

"Wha…what?" said Ron, the colour drained out of his face. Hermione looked near tears.

"They are not gathering forces," said Viktor seeing their faces, "most were quiet. Many ungrateful. But one spoke to me…she said that Potter had sent an open challenge to all Dark Wizards to search for him for a battle."

"So what?" started George, "You're saying that Harry's sending invitations to Dark Wizards to go head to head with him?"

"I do not know," said Viktor, he looked a tad paler, "But I have seen dozens of Wizards and Witches come to Durmstrang and leave for north where last Potter went. And none of them returned alive."

A silence of fear blanketed the hall. The darkness seemed a bit colder, as if fighting for dominance over the table. Viktor's face looked very grim, his body looked tired.

"What do you mean…none returned alive?" asked George, "Like they went missing or…"

"Survival is vital up here," started Viktor as if he was talking about an age old tradition, "you can feel the air and know where life moves and death occurs. At nights students, teachers…even I…hear something…like life fading from the world. No one had returned alive…I'm sorry, there was one who came back but he was not complete."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"His body untouched, but his mind was broken. He did not respond to anything. He died days later when we cannot feed him proper."

A chill flowed through the hall making the flames dance. Viktor clapped his hands and students came in clearing the table.

"I am sorry, but it is time for us to retire for the night. We will discuss more in the morning. My students will show you to your rooms. Please excuse me," said Viktor. He held Hermione's hand and bowed and then bowed to the rest of the Weasleys before disappearing out a side door. They sat there as students stood there waiting for them to leave. When one cleared their throat for attention, they knew it was futile to continue thinking about what they learned. They went to their rooms tired from the traveling but slept uneasy within the black stonedwalls of Durmstrang.


	5. Chapter 4: The Living Gates

**Chapter 4: The Living Gates **

Ron yawned as he followed a flowing red cloak down a dimly lit corridor. It was slightly colder from last night but warmer than what raged outside. He followed the student up a flight of stairs where he was asked to wait a moment. He opened the door; the wind howled outside yet didn't fly into the door. Standing there wondering what would "Headmaster Krum" wanted with him so early in the morning. A student had rapped on his and Hermione's door earlier saying that Viktor wanted an audience with Ron. Telling Hermione it was nothing and to go back to sleep, he dressed into some warm clothes and followed him into the corridors.

The door opened again, showing the student with small flecks of snow in his hair. He bowed Ron towards the door where he walked out of onto one of the ramparts of Dumstrang. Snow gently fell on his hair as a soft crunch of the door closed behind him. He looked over and saw Viktor in his blood red robes, but looking less like a travelling cloak. Ron wondered if he was used to the cold when he realized that he was warmer than he expected. He loosened his cloak as he walked up beside Viktor who just stared out onto the white wasteland.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Viktor still staring out onto the landscape.

"Yeah…it's a nice sunrise," said Ron, looking slightly confused. The sun was slowly rising, looking no different from when they arrived. The sky still blood red but now muddied by the storm outside.

"No, not sun," said Viktor laughing a bit, "The torches…look."

Ron looked around; there seemed nothing to be strange. He heard the wind howl outside…but he was already outside. He looked up along the wall and noticed that the light of the torches did not flicker at all from the wind. He looked up at the sky as snow fell gently into his face and about 50 feet above him he saw a sudden change where black sky swirled violently with snow.

"The torches keep the blizzard outside of their light. Not perfect, still some snow gets by," he said as he scooped up some snow a tossed it into the air, "but what is the North without its snow?"

Ron looked very amazed as small hills of snow gathered just outside of the torches lights, preventing the school from being buried under tons of snow. The west side of the school taking the full brunt of the wind already started to have a tall wall of ice and snow forming 30 feet from the school. As the sun rose a bit more, Ron noticed more light was coming from the torches.

"You cannot leave," said Viktor bluntly.

"What?" said Ron. He stepped back a step looking at Krum who stood still as a statue.

"The weather not suitable for travel. Please stay until the weather clears up," said Viktor.

Ron felt a bit of relief as his heart pace slowed down to normal. The wind howled even louder as if angry at lost sacrifice.

"It is not normal for me to provide some of our sled dogs for you," started Viktor, "but seeing the importance of your journey…I will make an exception."

"Thank you Viktor," said Ron.

"Once we supplied them freely," started Viktor as if he said this many times, "anyone who came within our walls as a guest would be given them without question. But it was only a few years ago when we stopped that practice."

Ron looked a bit interested. Viktor's eyes darken as he placed his hands onto the rampart edge.

"It was when Dark Wizards started to request them for their travels to Potter," said Viktor with slight apprehension, "Most sleds would return as always…but not without damage. We lost some of our dogs. The one body that returned was dragged by one of the sleds that returned. I sent some teachers out to investigate but somewhere in north the dogs will not pass a point. Fear would grip them and send them madly into the wilderness or back to Durmstrang."

Viktor was looking intently into the north, where near the horizon they saw dark clouds forming. They stood silent for a moment as snow continued to fall. Ron felt warmer and warmer by the minute as light slowly filled the castle sky. Expecting that he was done, Ron started to walk towards the door.

"Ron-ald," said Viktor getting Ron's attention, "You are a very lucky man."

Ron was speechless. He looked at Viktor who still looked out into the blizzard.

"You are very lucky to have such an able-lady as your wife," Viktor said as he turned around looking at him, "it makes me wonder if I shall ever find such a woman."

"Uh…thanks," said Ron looking a tad embarrassed.

"I asked you to come because I saw Herm-ione's sad eyes at supper last night," said Viktor, his voice a little less gruff, "It pained me to say such things about your friend. But for your journey even bad news is better than none at all. Information prepares us."

"Don't worry about it Viktor…we actually appreciate any news of Harry," said Ron.

"Still," said Viktor, taking a moment to collect himself, "there were things that I must discuss about Harry…but I want to spare Herm-ione's feelings. I want the day to be for her…and all of you to enjoy as guests of Durmstrang."

"Viktor…thanks but we can't…" stuttered Ron.

"Ron-ald…please" pleaded Viktor, "I told you the information because you have strength Ron-ald. I want to help but I cannot come with you on your journey. If I can provide some assistance even if it is rest…I wish to."

Ron stood there looking into Viktor's sincere eyes. He looked like an ancient warrior of old in his robes while flecks of snow collected on his hair. Ron imagined that if Viktor wanted to he would have gone to hell and back with Hermione. There was something smoldering in his eyes as if he was waiting to awake in a blaze of fire.

"Ok Viktor," said Ron sounding as if he made a difficult choice.

Viktor grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with slightly red eyes, "Do not hesitate to ask for assistance Ron-ald. For the man who has won Herm-ione's heart is a worthy man…worthy of any help."

"Thanks Viktor," said Ron again feeling the word has begun to lose its meaning, "And...just call me Ron. Just Ron."

"Ron," said Viktor as if trying out the word, he gave him a reaffirming pat on the shoulders, "Ron…yes! I shall then. Now let me show you to Great Hall. Breakfast is being served. I am sorry I cannot join you but I am overseeing the shipment of supplies for the school coming in."

Ron joined Hermione and the Twins at the teachers table. The twins have apparently started a discussion with a young looking teacher who had a good grasp of English and humour. They were laughing more than they spoke. Hermione asked Ron where he was in the morning and he said just chatting with Viktor. When the Twins caught his attention talking about the layout of the school, Hermione continued chatting in Slavic with one of the teachers.

One of the teachers who had a free period was assigned to introduce them to some of the classes. Hermione was well known by the students as some actually asked her for autographs or to look over their homework. Ron just chatted a bit more with the Twins about things happening back home. It wasn't until lunch that Viktor had reappeared and invited them to dine with him again. They had a great time discussing what they were doing after their 7th year of school.

"Fred…George," said Viktor pointing at them, "every shipment I personally inspect them. Yet still student still manage to smuggle in your products causing disturbances to my school."

"Well….uh…didn't mean," sputtered Fred.

"to do any harm. I mean…it's not like we," sputtered George, expecting the fork to be lodged into his throat any second.

"Some of the older teachers find it to be most disruptive," said Viktor, "but it is fun to see smiles on the students. It is quite sad that youth leaves us when we are older."

Fred and George gave great big smiles and listened as Viktor recounted the times where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes caused havoc in the school. They laughed at some of the ingenious ways their products were used. As lunch came to a close the students filed out of the Great Hall and Viktor gave them a personal tour of Durmstrang. Ron felt a bit more at ease with Hermione attached to Viktor's arm during the tour. He even managed to block out Fred and George's fake snogging as Hermione and Viktor, and when they found that didn't work they started to look for secret passages amongst the school while following the group.

Dinner ended up with a giant feast for everyone in the castle. Fred and George showed Viktor some of their products where Viktor looked amused and wide eyed at some of the magic. Ron and Hermione wondered why Fred and George even bothered to bring their product with them. After an every finished their meal, the student tables were whisked away with wands and they put on a show for the guests. Dance troupes, examples of magical talent and even a small stage play entertained the guests immensely. They performed late into the night until Viktor with a clap of his hands bid everyone a good night. He saw the guests to their rooms personally and bowed to them as he disappeared down the corridor in a whirl of red cloak. As Ron looked outside of the room's window, he saw the dark clouds again, still forming, swirling like a black current. He remembered what Viktor said this morning and his heart sank a bit. The blizzard died down a bit with winds pushing the snow gently to the east. The torches around the castle dimmed more and more as it got darker. A suddenly cough made Ron turn around and he saw Hermione shuffle in her sleep, bringing the covers in closer to her. He looked at her face, warm almost radiant. He went over slipped into bed with her and felt the warmth of her body lull him into a restful sleep.

* * *

Dogs barked and licked the students' hands as they tightened the sled belts in the clear morning sun. Hermione gave Viktor a final hug before she walked over to get instructions how to operate the dogs in Slavic. The Twins were having a harder time but lightened the moment by trying to make silly sounding words out of the commands. Ron was finished locking his trunk when two students carried it towards the sleigh when Viktor tapped him on the shoulder. 

He hugged him give him reaffirming pats on the back. Ron looked a bit shocked slowly patted him back.

"Ron. Take care of Herm-ione for both you and me," he whispered, his voice sounding very firm as if trying to steady himself.

Ron pulled back, shook Viktor's hand and said, "Don't worry. I will with my life."

Viktor looked surprised as if not expecting the statement but smiled agreeably. The Twins shouted at Ron to stop fooling around and get on one of the two the sleds. Viktor and the students yelled good luck and good-bye in Slavic as they pulled away. Hermione thanked them for all the hospitality as Ron just looked back staring at them until the black walls of Durmstrang disappeared over the horizon.

They traveled for hours, not knowing what time it was. Fred and George did most of the sledding having a blast with the dogs yelling, tongues wagging as they glided smoothly over the packed snow. They broke for lunch, not speaking much. The silence of the landscape seemed to have muted any intent for discussion. They began to understand why a lot of teachers and students looked so grim and gaunt.

They sled for another few hours seeing nothing but the dark clouds of the north getting closer and closer. Suddenly they sleds skidded to a halt, crashing into some of the dogs ahead. They started to howl and yelp jumping up all over the place. Fred and George looked at them, yelling at them in poor Slavic to mush on. Hermione got out of the sled trying to calm them down. But Ron, just looked out to the north, the clouds rolling more and more.

"Leave them, just take the luggage," said Ron in a cold voice.

"What? Are you mad?" said Fred.

"If you don't remember little bro, this is out ride in **and** out of here!" protested George.

"Viktor said the dogs won't go past this point," said Ron as he unpacked the sled, "It's no use. Just unload the supplies and luggage and we'll have to go on foot from herein."

"Viktor? What did Viktor say Ron?" asked Hermione, her eyes filling with concern.

Ron told them about the dogs that wouldn't go past this point and how they would return with their Dark Wizard riders. Hermione took the information well, but her face looked a tad whiter. Fred and George who would have thought it been a time to laugh didn't as they looked northwards as well wondering what exactly caused that to happen. They unloaded their packages and headed off.

Almost half an hour into walking the winds started to pick up. Cold sheared through their clothing as their bones felt like they were freezing. Snow crashed onto them in waves of flurries and they trudged through the snow. Hermione cast a spell that made their boots walk right on top of the snow, but even so the wind slowed them down considerably. Soon enough they looked like they were passing through a canyon of some sort, but they couldn't know for sure as the snow whirled around them, almost blinding them to details of the landscape. Visibility was three meters at most, but it wasn't like there was anything of interest to look at. Still they trudged on, the wind howling in their ears. They clumped together, trying to conserve heat, but still they felt their chests, their hearts stiffen as if they were freezing as well. Moments passed when up ahead they saw something huge figure looming tall and wide. Someone shouted out something but no one heard or cared, they were worried about freezing to death. They trudged on still as the huge figure grew bigger and bigger.

As they got closer and closer the noise of the wind died down a bit. It was still blowing snow everywhere forcing them to squint. George was holding onto his brother's scarf, making sure not to get lost. Slowly the walked in single formation as the dark figure ahead grew larger and larger but not more distinct. They saw it the waves of snow whirl around them but realized that it was a trick, that the blackness ahead was moving like waves crashing into each other.

"That must be the gate!" yelled Hermione.

Soon enough the wind had died yet some sound indistinct replaced the wind. The snow still flowed albeit a tad softer against them. They looked at into the darkness, barely three meters in front of them. They saw the snow on the ground melt into the blackness ahead and they wondered what gate could possibly cause snow to disappear below them instead of piling up against it. Ron took out his wand and muttered, _Lumos._

Hermione screamed as a scabbed withered hand reached out to grab her. Ron pulled her back raising his wand but it didn't go far. Her scream died in her throat as they looked up, the light shining on the blackness ahead. It was huge and writhing in a hypnotic wave after wave of movement. It stretched farther than the eye can see on all sides, blocking out the sun, the landscape…everything in front of them. They voices lulled into the air, as snow crashed into it, into the blackness. It was an entire wall of Dementors. The part nearest them flowed back, with hands stretching to grab at them, however unable as it flowed backwards in accordance to the rest of the dementors. It was like a sea of hooded floating people with no end in sight. They sucked the air in a horrible orchestra of union.

Even Fred and George who usually had something witty to say or appreciated great but unusual feats stared in horror of the wall that stood before them. George vomited the contents of that day's lunch right into the snow while Fred helped him up shook with fear. It was then that they realized a bone sticking out of the snow. Fred and George took out their wands and sent some fireballs out around themselves and they noticed they were in a field littered with frozen corpses of wizards and witches. Their dead eyes wide with horror. The wind was too silent.

"Ok…ok….let's..," said Ron.

"Let's what!" shouted Fred hysterically, "pass through the wall of dementors? Are you insane!"

"We just need our…out patronuses," mutter Ron looking weak.

"Look at it Ron!" shouted George, "look at it! There's over a million of them! Bloody hell…bloody hell! Our patronuses can't even handle a dozen of them!"

"We need to get through…we need to," Ron was beginning to drawl on.

"Stop it!" cried Hermione her face in tears, "stop it…STOP IT! Why?…why did you have to do this Harry? Why!"

The wall groaned with Dementors wishing to feast on the small group in fear below. The wave crashed forward but ebbed back after reaching only three meters away from them. The sea of Dementors calmed themselves…knowing they can wait. They sucking of the air creating a cold stale wind.

Ron walked over and picked Hermione up. Fred and George got around them and consoled her as she just looked like she was on another world. They shared her feelings, the feeling of betrayal, confusion. What had Harry done? How or even why? Ron looked up at the infinite blackness, moaning with each wave that shuddered through the wall. It was an ultimate defense no matter how you look at it.

"We can apperate through it can't we?" suggested Fred, "I mean they can't get us if…if."

"But how far Fred?" said Ron, "We don't know how deep this thing is. We don't have time to walk around it, we're low on supplies enough as it is. And there's no knowing if we'd get lost either way. We have to go through it."

They looked at him like he was mad.

"I know…we…I know Harry wouldn't let us die just to go there," said Ron unsure of himself, "But we have to do it…for mom and the family. For Ginny's sake."

Their looks faded and they looked solemnly at Ron. The snow felt less cold now for some reason. They got to work as they took the luggage and shrunk them to a quarter of their size. They strapped them to their backs and as they faced the wall of dementors they all said at the same time, _expecto patronum_.

Silver threads popped out of the tips of their wands as they wrapped around themselves forming small indistinct shapes. Hermione formed first with an otter that happily clapped its hands and gambled around them. A silver fox appeared in front of George. Moments later a hyena formed in front of Fred. It laughed as it snapped at Fred's feet, which he kicked it telling it get off. Finally, Ron's patronus roared into the wind. A great silver lion with a huge mane stood proudly in front of Ron, rubbing it's head against his hand.

"Nice one little bro," said Fred, getting some of his usual enthusiasm back.

Hermione gathered everyone together, as the patronuses also listened in, "Ok, we will have to do a back to back formation. Ron will be out in front. Fred, you will be behind Ron, covering our back. George and I will be taking the left and right side. Since our patronuses are small Ron and Fred will have to back us up if we need it."

Everyone and directed their patronus to follow the plan.

"Did you get all that?" asked George to his fox. It gave him an unscrupulous look and walked off to the formation getting into position.

"Smartass," said George.

They all got into formation. With all of them looking at Ron. He looked at the wall of dementors, they quietly growled, looming over them, anticipating them. With a few clicks of the tongue, Ron ordered his lion patronus forward into the dark. The others followed suit as Fred told his to hold still as he walked in backwards. The wall parted a bit as the lion approached it, like a small crater forming. It got a meter wider on each side as Hermione and George's patronus neared the darkness. Fred kept a close eye on their backs making sure he doesn't stray as his patronus followed him in. A moment later a wave crashed over the hole, swallowing them entirely. The wall of dementors groaned as it swayed back and forth in the cold air.

Inside was so black even the air tasted dark. As the hole closed behind them, George gave a sudden jump at the sudden lack of light. They moved slowly, making sure they could feel each other's luggage gently bumping into each other. Foot by foot they progressed through them and blacker and blacker it seemed to get. The air was stale, putrid as the dementors tried to suck the air creating an ill wind inside the protected area. Fred and George had put their sleeves to their noses, trying not to breathe, but the image of decay gave their noses enough imagination.

Minutes felt like hours as they progressed even further, Ron not sure of his bearings at all. Already beads of sweat appeared on their faces, Hermione's brow shone in the dark. The bubble felt stuffy as dementors futilely clawed at the light. Some hands would reach out in front, but Ron's lion would swipe at them with his claw roaring, sending them back into the swarm. George's fox prowled back and forth, even swishing his tail at the dementors. Hermione was focusing on her otter to gamble back and forth in a wide arc, keeping themin checkwith its swiftness. The wave seemed to throb as the otter pass to a fro. Fred was having trouble keeping control of his patronus. The hyena made nervous laughs as it snapped its jaws against stray heads and hands, keeping them a fair distance, but was much too distracted by them all. Fred kept on telling it to come back each time it stopped to snap.

"How much longer?" asked Fred as his hyena growled at the dementors trailing their back.

"I don't know," said Ron.

"I can't hold out much longer here bro," said George, his voice trembling a bit. His fox was panting as his tail drooped a little.

"What was that!" exclaimed Fred looking from side to side in panic.

"They're just dementors Fred…there's nothing else in here," said Hermione coughing.

The air was getting stuffier, thicker. They could feel them closing in.

"They're thinning up ahead. I think we are nearly out," called out Ron.

"There it is again…there's something out there," said Fred.

"Hold it together Fred," said George.

"I swear there's something."

"Now is not the time," hissed George through gritted teeth.

"Shut up…all of you," said Ron, his voice weak, "concentrate."

"Ron…Fred..I need…I," panted Hermione but it was too late. Her otter dimmed and dementors started to trickle into the area. She was on one knee, trying to keep the silver strands to maintain form.

Fred swung to his right trying to get his hyena to protect Hermione but he screamed. He was staring into a dead witch's face, her eyes white, her mouth agape, her face clawed at by thousands of scabbed hands. Her body floated as if she drowned in the sea of dementors. His concentration shattered at the sight as a hand bursted pass the corpse's shoulder and grabbed him, sucking the air. The hyena yelped and ripped into silver threads that withered into the blackness. Fred screamed as he fell backwards into the chaos, George brought his fox to Hermione's aid. Ron was sending his lion in great circles. The scabbed hands grabbed a hold of Fred's legs, dragging him into the writhing darkness.

"FRED NO!" yelled George.

A set of hands shot down from the ceiling clasping around Fred's shoulders, they were trying to pull him up into the blackness, fighting with the dementors below for their meal. They were hungry and desperate; the dementors have waited far too long without sustenance. The air swirled with putrid decay as dementors tried to crash through the now weakened defenses. Fred was halfway into a black mass of clawing hands dragging him down. Ron was forcing his Lion to pace back and forth protecting a semi circle around the group

"_expecto patronum_"

Hermione had just lifted up her wand with a shot of brilliance, the otter jumped onto Fred snapping at the hands. The hands let go as if burned with fire and George dragged his brother out. They were waning, all of them.

"Ron…take Fred…get him out of here," said George as he slumped him onto the lion. His fox snapped at the grabbing hands with the otter.

"But you…Hermione," said Ron, his head was now swimming with fear. His heart began to freeze.

"Go…GO!" shouted George and with his last amount of strength he pushed Ron towards the lion.

"NO!" screamed Ron but like a ceiling caving in dementors started to fly down, rushing towards him.

Ron ran, he yelled at his lion to plow through as cloak after ragged cloak parted before its roars. Each time a hand tried to grab Fred off the lion's back it would swipe at it. Ron followed close behind, trying desperately to keep up. He couldn't feel anything but fear and desperation filling his mind. He looked back and saw they were pursuing him, hungry for him. It was like watching water flooding into a pipe. Something glinted in front of him, but it wasn't his lion; it was daylight. He was nearly there just a few more meters. Hands were snatching at his heels, grabbing at his robes. The light was getting stronger, he could smell fresher air. Ron knew that once the lion made it out, they will close in on him. He kicked into a spurt of speed, the lion got out and Ron dived right after out of the hole moments before dementors behind him bursted out a few feet before being sucked back into the sea of black.

Ron scrambled a few meters more, up to his lion. He looked at Fred, his robes were torn, there were scratches on his hands and neck. He looked deathly pale. Then as if the volume turned up a collosal groan came from behind.

"Hermione…George!" thought Ron, and he looked back at the wall.

It was rushing towards him like a tidal wave. A tidal wave of scabbed hands, hooded socketless eyes sucking at the air. The putrid air filled Ron's lungs, his lion roared, prone against the oncoming wave, but he did not care. This was the end. Hermione was gone. George was gone. And now him and Fred.

"Why Harry?" thought Ron weakly as he closed his eyes.

He was too tired to be afraid anymore.

A shine of brilliance made him squint his eyes. He felt something, like fresh air pass over his head and jump beside him. He looked up and there was Hermione's otter patronus and George's fox patronus, seven times their size, with their owners riding them on their backs. The wall groaned as dementors filled the hole they emerged from.

"Get **back** you foul loathsome creatures!" growled Hermione through gritted teeth pointing her wand.

The otter barked sending a dome of light to hit the oncoming wave. The fox swung its tale, cutting through the wall like a ships prow through water sending a ripple through the pulsing darkness. Dementors groaned as they reformed the wall again but this time the storm calmed. The wall floated back further and further until they stopped twenty meters away. They flowed slowly out and in like breath. They had lost.

Ron looked in shock as Hermione slid down her otter's back which faded away in a puff of silver vapour. She ran over to Ron and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I lost you," said Ron, "I thought…I…"

Hermione shushed him, telling him to be quiet.

George patted the side of his fox's neck saying, "I'm….never….doing that again."

He jumped off and the patronus with a swish of it's tail turned into silver vapours. Tired he stumbled over to the lion who kneeled and gently placed Fred onto the snow. It purred and in a moment, it too vanished.

Hermione's sobs died down a bit as Ron kept on holding onto her. They were so tired every movement ached. They didn't even feel the cold but they finally noticed there was no wind there, not even snow in the air. Ron pulled back as he looked out onto the landscape and kneeled there quiet in shock. Hermione gasped as she looked around. They were in a field similar on the other side of the wall, but it was littered with frozen corpses. Spears, wand tips, broken handles of brooms were strewn across the field like a graveyard. There were tattered banners spattered with blood. But what shocked them the most was rings, thousands upon thousands of rings that stretched all over the snowy landscape. They were embedded into the ground and from them small scantly visible wires of light being dragged into the wall of Dementors. They were leashed to the ground.

"Wake up Fred…wake up!"

George was leaning over his twin, bandaging him with his wand while shaking him with the other hand.

"Wake up Fred! We need you!"

George had dropped his wand and shook his brother with both hands, "Come on George, I need you back at the shop. We have a business to run! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Ron stumbled over taking a hold of George telling him to stop. Hermione had just taken something out of luggage and headed over to Fred.

"Ron!" said George as if he saw him for the first time, "Why? Why did Harry do this to us? Why did he bring us out here..to face…to face that?"

George looked back at Fred. Hermione was breaking chocolate into his mouth.

"Look at me George," said Ron hands on his brother's tear streamed face, "He didn't mean to do this to us. He didn't."

"He did Ron," said George, grabbing onto his brothers forearms, "first Ginny, then Fred. Who next then Ron? Huh? Hermione? YOU?"

"I don't think Harry intended…"

"Damn him," interrupted George, "Damn him. Damn Harry. Why did he do this Ron? We welcomed him into our family. We treated him like a brother, like our own BLOOD!"

"Ron! George!" shouted Hermione.

They ran over and saw that Fred was breathing, but just barely. A bit of colour returned to his face.

"No…I'm sorry. Please don't. No mom…I'm sorry…no," mumbled Fred.

George stroked his hair, "Shhhh…quiet Fred. You'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

George stood up summoned a up a stretcher and put some warm blankets over him. Hermione wept softly. Ron just stared at his brother's pale face.

"If I ever see him…I swear I will…"

"We have to keep on moving," said Ron.

"What!" yelled George, "are you MENTAL? We need to go back. Fred is dying and we need to get help."

"And what George?" yelled back Ron, "go back through that? All four of us barely made it through, what makes you thinkthree with one in a stretcher stands a better chance?"

"Oh, and going to Harry's place is probably the better option," said George.

"We will get Fred help when we get there."

"But…"

"_When_ we get there George," said Ron, he was clearly exhausted, "it's our only option."

George understood. It wasn't _if_ or _maybe_ but reasurring if not confident _when_. Ron was going to see this through all the way. He stared at Ron but broke off to levitate the stretcher.

* * *

They gathered all they can when they set off. They didn't travel far, just over a hill, before they looked wide eyed at what laid before them. It was a massive river or even perhaps a lake that crossed their path. A mist covered it and when they gotten down closer to the water's edge, they noticed it wasn't mist or frost, but steam. The water bubbled in front of them, as if boiling. Fred dipped his wand in and felt the tip, it was steaming hot. Already they began to sweat as they tried to loosen their robes. Small ice flows passed by them as the water bubbled quietly. 

"Do you see the other side?" asked Ron.

"No I don't. But I suspect that's trick," said Hermione analyzing the situation.

They scanned up and down the river seeing for some sign of another side. But the steam blocked their vision past ten meters.

"Oi!" shouted George.

The looked over and George was standing a few meters down from them, his figure clouded by the steam. They walked over, taking care not to bump Fred when they saw George with his hand on a boat.

"It looks sturdy enough," he said, "and big enough to fit a small group.

Indeed inside the board there were at least 6 benches to rest upon. There was something eerie about it though as there was nothing else. No oars, no rudder, nothing but the boat.

"Well are we getting in or not?" asked George.

"I don't trust it," said Ron.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," complained George, "what else is there then? Just jump across ice patch to ice patch like frogs?"

"He's right Ron, this seems to be the only way," said Hermione unconvinced.

Ron agreed and they loaded Fred into the boat. They were putting the luggage in and getting settled when Fred found something. He pulled out a chain, dripping with water and steaming rising from it's links.

"I guess we use this to pull ourselves to the other side," said George with a smile.

"I don't know," said Hermione cautiously, "we don't know if that leads to the other side."

"Well it is heading north…right into that steam there."

"Ok," said Ron, "but be on your guard. There's something more to this."

George nodded and he began pulling on the chain. Slowly the entered into the steam, as the water's edge disappeared. George had to stop sometimes to allow pieces of ice to pass by, but most of the time the grazed the boat, shaking it a bit. Hermione looked out for the shore, Fred murmured in his sleep, but Ron looked on the bubbling water. Something caught his eye as he looked off to the left. There was a patch of water bubbling a bit more than the rest. He stared at it, wand in his hand.

"Eh?" said George, Ron looked over at him, "What's this? The chain just drops off here straight down into the water."

Something white streaked pass Ron's head. Before he could react he was lifted into the air by something. Hermione screamed below him as something was hoisting her up from the steam. He looked down at her and saw a long white something with dozens of suckers and a pointed end wrapped around Hermione's mid-section. George yelled as he struggled to keep a tentacle from wrapping around him with his hands. Ron looked out and saw the head of a giant squid rising up from the water, it's yellow eyes looking at it while it flung them around. The chain was attached right between it's eyes. Hermione kept screaming, Fred kept struggling and Ron looked around in panic as other tentacles rose out of the water. One was patting on Fred, as if searching him and then moved to grab hold of Hermione's flailing arm.

"…Hogwarts…"

Ron looked down at who was talking the suckers tightened against his body. George was searching too. They looked down to see Fred turning under his blankets.

"…George…lake…Hogwarts…" he mumbled out loud.

George's eyes lit up and he took out his wand. He struggled looking around and then right about a foot from the end of a tentacle then he prodded his wand right into it. The tentacle holding him stiffened and then relaxed, placing him back onto the boat. He yelled to Ron to prod it in the same area as he rushed over to Hermione to help her out. The tentacles gripping them relaxed sinking into the water, however the other ones were still flailing about, searching for them.

"Stand…still," commanded George as he sat down.

"Wha?" said Ron.

"But George," pleaded Hermione.

"Trust me…just stand still."

They sat there, perfectly still as the tentacle tips hovered over them. They patted them gently as if searching for something and after a few tense moments they slowly retreated back into the water.

"What was that all a…" started Ron but a sudden lurch forward made him lose his balance. Something white gripped the sides of the boat, propelling it ahead.

"That was a giant squid," said George.

"We know that," said Hermione looked a bit miffed, "But why did it…"

"…hogwarts…lake…" mumbled Fred.

"Exactly," said George, "Fred figured if the giant squid at Hogwarts is anything like this ones, it'll only attack you if you struggle. That's why it didn't grab a hold of Fred because he was still."

"Glad one of us can still keep a level head," mumbled Fred.

"Shut up you," glared George, but he smiled as Fred's complexion got better. The ice flows whizzed by as they seemingly glided over the water.

"Then what spell did you cast when you tapped it with your wand?"

"Oh that wasn't a spell," said George smiling, "if you mucked about the Hogwarts giant squid as long as we did, you'd know that they have pressure points near the end of their tentacles. Relaxes them right up."

Ron sighed and dropped into the boat.

"Aren't you glad that Charlie told you to bring us along?" asked George.

Hermione gave an approving smile and slumped into Ron's chest. The air grew cooler by the moment.

* * *

Far too short of a rest later, they had gently been placed onto shore. The squid slipped slowly back underwater, but bubbles appeared a few meters offshore as if waiting for the journey back. They unloaded Fred off the boat and proceeded through a narrow winding canyon. They passed fewer deadwizards and witches this time. Perhaps even less people got pass this far. Cold gripped them again as they tighten their robes around them. They heard a rumble in front of them. Something was causing the earth to tremble. Ron stopped the group, his wand out looking out for anything. The walls trembled every so often, but nothing to indicate they might collapse onto them. He slowly guided the rest through the canyon which twisted lower and lower down. He was going down a slope where his foot skidded out in front. He didn't fall but he was sprawled out on a wall, looking for balance. Hermione helped him back up when they looked down onto the ice. It was smooth as glass as small trails of water flowed down it. They slowly progressed down the slope holding onto the edge when they reached the bottom. They stepped through puddles as warm air flowed down the canyon passage. 

George complained about just having left something hot and then cold only to get hot again when he bumped into Hermione. He was about to tell her off when he saw they were both silent looking out from the canyon. There off into the distance was a black castle, however it wasn't any ordinary castle. It looked like a stone by stone replica of Hogwarts. It gleamed under the sun, reflecting it. However that wasn't what Ron and Hermione was gaping at. George looked down as he felt a rumble through his feet. Down there was a valley with grass. The snow had melted entirely, and even stone and dirt appeared. Littered on the ground though were dragon nests. Dozens if not a hundred dragons congregated in the valley below. Common Welsh Greens, Hungarian Horntails, Peruvian Vipertooths, Short-Snouts and Longhorns. Every single dragon you can think of, even those undiscovered were down in the pit, roaring, blowing fire at each other, tending to their young or nesting their eggs.

"Where's Charlie when you need him?" said Fred nervously.

They walked down a path as it grew hotter and hotter. They were getting closer. The heat warped the air as the sounds of roars got louder. They were some thirty meters to the closest one. Some dragons had their attention caught. One rushed at them. The group flinched and had their wands out when they saw it snapped it's jaw, unable to move. It was chained to the ground. Struggling it snapped some more until it gave up and walked back to it's nest growling.

"We can't get through this today…we have to form a plan," said Hermione.

"AUGH!"

Fred had coughed up blood. George ripped off the blanket and saw the bandages on his stomach had soaked through. Even his legs bandages where showing red.

"Do something!" yelled George as Hermione took out her wand putting on more bandages.

The dragons started to snap their mouths, roaring at the sound. Ron didn't know what to do. His brother was dying and no one has the proper training to treat it, not even Hermione. He gripped his wand tightly and started off right into the valley.

"Ron! Don't!" shouted George, but Ron had made up his mind.

Hermione yelled at him to stop which he did after a few steps. It wasn't because of her opposition though. Something peculiar seemed to come from the dragon valley. Someone was singing very badly as he was walking up the valley. It was a bunch of nonsense really, something about trees, rivers and forests. However soon enough a floating piece of meat had been tossed up towards one of the dragons which snapped at it happily. A small figure was dancing up the trail, without a care in the world, a wagon full of meat following him by magic. He wore six pairs of socks, two pairs of mittens and five hats on his head, which was supported by big floppy ears. His wide eyes were happy and his long nose danced along with him as he threw another piece of meat towards a dragon.

"Dobby?" said Ron in amazement.

The small figured stopped and looked at them. The piece of meat he was floating up dropped with a wet slap onto the dirt road. A burst of flame engulfed him and the ground around him.

"Dobby? NO!" said Ron as he saw flames dance where Dobby last stood.

The flames died away but Dobby was there unscathed, still standing there in surprise as if nothing happened.

"Mr. Weezy?" said Dobby.

"Dobby!" said Ron as if that was the only word in his mind now.

"My goodness, Mr. Weezy came. Mr. Weezy came for Harry Potter!" exclaimed Dobby as he bounded up the trail.

Dobby grabbed Ron by the leg hugging him with all his might.

"Dobby, not now," said Ron trying to push him away, "I have an emergency!"

"An emergency sir?" said Dobby, his eyes lit up, "I will do anything to help you sir. Anything you want."

"My brother Fred is up there with George and Hermione…" started Ron.

"Ms. Gran-grr is also here sir? Oh Harry Potter would be so pleased. It is a great…"

"Dobby!" shouted Ron, "My brother Fred is dying! We need to get him to the castle."

Dobby's eyes widened in fear as he pushed past Ron. He followed Dobby up the path. There the house elf was already looking at Fred's wounds while George was looking surprised. Hermione was telling Dobby to settle down as she pointed out the wounds."

"This is bad sir…we need to get him to the castle," said Dobby.

"You have to help us…you have to get help right away,"

"No sir," said Dobby, "Castle is better sir. Please if you hold my hand, and Ms. Gran-grr holds yours and George Weezy…"

They all clasped hands, with George holding onto the stretcher stopping Dobby in his rambling.

"Now follow me sir, and don't let go," said Dobby as he trotted down the path at a quick pace. Ron had to slump over to hold onto Dobby's small mittened hand, but then he realized they were heading right into the dragons' nest.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" said Ron, his eyes widening with each step.

"Trust me sir, Dobby will protect you sir," he replied walking even faster.

He felt his hand tighten as Hermione looked at him. Fred was cursing something but he held on for all his life. As they ran a nest came up on the left a 15 foot tall Hebirdean Black reared and shot a fireball at them. Ron closed his eyes for the blast, unable to get his wand or do anything to defend himself. Seconds passed and he was still walking hand in hand with Dobby and Hermione. He opened his eyes and nothing happened, they were smack in the middle of the nests. He looked on as another dragon, a huge copper Peruvian Vipertooth shot a stream of fire in front of them. Ron trembled but Dobby pushed on, they were about to jump into the flame when something parted it. Like a big train they plowed through the fire as it died and smoldered on the ground. Another blast of fire caught his attention when it just glanced off them a meter away from the. It was like an invisible glass shield had wrapped around them. A Norwegian Ridgeback further up the path flung it's tail at them, but it only bounced off the air a meter above their heads. A resonate boom shook their bones as they walked past the dragons roaring in rage. Closer and closer they got to the castle doors. The dragons were restless as they blew more flames at them. In moments they were out of the valley, the cries of dragons dying behind them. The cold began to flow again, chilling their faces. They approached stone steps when they saw another elf, sitting there as if thinking. Its attention was caught as it stood up putting one hand out.

"My name is Kreacher, servant of my Master Harry Potter," he said, sounding very rehearsed, "you must defeat me in order to pass through these..."

"Out of the way!" shouted Dobby as he waved his hand.

Kreacher was swatted to the side as if an invisible fist hit him. He mumbled uncourteously as the group rushed past him up the stone steps and into the giant doors. As they ran down the corridor their footsteps echoing, sweat and cold battling for their bodies; they hardly realized they had made it. They had entered the castle of Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 5: The Pool of Silver

**Chapter 5: The Pool of Silver **

They don't know how but Ron, Hermione and George managed their way to the hospital wing of the castle. Aside from the black glass like walls, instincts developed from attending Hogwarts had lead them there with no wrong turn. They quickly placed Fred on an empty bed. His breathing was laboured and he was looking paler by the moment. They half expected Mrs. Pomfrey to come in shooing them off into the corridor, but her firm voice never came. They were beginning to wonder why they even came to the hospital wing.

"Out of the way!" shouted a voice.

They felt as if invisible hands pushed them back a few feet. George nearly lost his balance, stabilizing by grabbing onto a nearby chair. Ron clung onto Hermione and saw an emerald green cloaked figure rush towards the bed. With a wave of his wand, they saw the bandages rip off Fred's body, a giant red gash glistened with blood on his abdomen.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled Ron as he rushed towards the bed.

"I need absolute silence please," commanded the man.

"Who are you? That's my brother you're c…."

"Not **now **Ron!" said the voice firmly.

The familiarity of the plea hit Ron like a ton of bricks. They slowly walked over to see the man that stood before him. He had long messy but shiny black hair down to his shoulders. A wispy wiry beard covered the rest of his features. He was looking grimly at the wound, mumbling something to himself. They saw him take out a small silver knife and reached over to Fred's head. Ron was about to swat at it but Hermione stopped his hand, looking at him as if to trust her. They heard a small swish and the man had cut a lock of red hair from Fred's head. He proceeded to bid the hair tightly around his wand and pointed it down onto the stomach wound. He murmured something indistinct and a pale blue glow came from the tip of the wand. They were transfixed looking down as he drew the wand over the wound slowly…precisely. Small threads grew out of Fred's wound gently touching the bundle of hair which turned into a faint pink colour. Slowly the threads intertwined, laying themselves over the wound. A web of skin coloured threads mended themselves on the stomach as Fred was moaning in pain but with each new thread, he moaned less and less. The wound was half healed now as the hair spooled itself off the wand in the pale blue light. They looked up to see round spectacles illuminated by the light, intentful eyes behind it concentrating on the procedure.

"Harry?" said Hermione quietly as if in disbelief.

"Nice to see you too Hermione," said Harry as if paying a courtesy.

Harry's eyes moved up and looked over as if searching for someone.

"George," he greeted with a nod.

George just nodded back but Ron saw it took every ounce of willpower to keep George from climbing over the bed and throttling Harry. George's fists were clenched white as his eyes were glaring as if trying to burn a hole in Harry's head. He couldn't do anything for the time being.

Fred gasped as if he breathed for the first time. They looked over at him, his breathing was still laboured but returning to normal. George patted his twin's brow gently, his eyes slightly watery. Fred looked up dazedly giving a weak triumphant smile. Harry was sealing up some minor wounds and applying fresh bandages to other areas of Fred's body. Dobby hopped around nervously looking as if everyone would greet each other with hugs and kisses.

"Disappointing really," said Harry casually as he walked to the foot of the bed, "I thought you would have made it up here without any trouble."

Harry was on the floor before either Hermione or George could react. Harry rubbed his chin where Ron punched him, Ron looking livid. Hermione and George walked over to hold Ron back but he didn't move. Harry felt his lip and looked at the blood on his fingers with mild discomfort.

"You bastard!" growled Ron, "You bloody **bastard**! Sending a letter saying to come get our dead sister's body! Making us go through those…those…THINGS like we were Dark Wizards and Witches! Damn you Harry!"

"I needed to protect myself," groaned Harry as he got up on his feet. He seemed weak, almost frail but his robes billowed power as if trying to contain it.

"From _who_ Harry? He's dead! _You-Know-Who_ is dead!" said Ron.

"You of all people should know very well who Ron," hissed Harry while he nursed his lip, "What was it I said before? _I don't go looking for trouble…trouble usually goes looking for me_. Death Eaters, people still loyal to Voldemort, the Ministry, certain reporters…certain teachers who-have-a-grudge-against-my-family."

"So that's why you invited Dark Wizard and Witches up here then right?" said Ron with a snort, "To get away from it all?"

"I did it to protect the world. To protect **you**!" said Harry looking incredibly unappreciated.

"Oh forgive me if I don't sleep better at night with you having an army of dementors leashed in your backyard Harry!" shouted Ron, he breathed a few times calming himself down, "The Harry I knew protected those closest to him wherever he was. At home…at school anywhere. He stood up for what he thought was right no matter who it was. Whether if it was Malfoy, teachers, Death Eaters….even the ministry…even if it was Dumbledore."

"Don't you **dare **say that name in my **HOUSE**!" cursed Harry as he moved onto Ron stabbing his wand into this throat pushing him back into a cabinet. His voice echoed in the room shaking beds, windows and bottles. Dust fell off of the rafters above. Dobby whimpered as if all his expectations were unraveling at the seams.

Hermione gasped running towards Ron but George held her back. They looked on as a moment of silence passed, pure hatred blazed in Harry's eyes. Ron shook causing the contents of the cabinet to rattle. His eyes were looked down onto the wand.

"Or what Harry?" said Ron his voice changed by the tip digging into his neck, "You'll blow me up? You think you're doing a better job than him protecting the world by being up here in your own personal Hogwarts? I reckon Dumbledore never had to kill people on his side that disagreed with him."

Fred coughed in his bed. George debated whether to go over and see what was happening. Dobby was already standing on the bed looking at him.

"Harry Potter sir," he said severely distressed, "Mr. Weezy needs you attention. I mean the twin Weezy that is hurt sir!"

Harry drew his wand away from Ron's throat and walked over to Fred. Hermione ran over to Ron and held him, George just looked at Harry with disgust. A small bit of blood had appeared out of the corner of Fred's mouth. Harry flicked his wand behind him and a small bottle of clear liquid floated towards him, over his shoulder. He took it and placed a few drops in Fred's mouth. As if growing like a rash; Fred's skin on his chest began to grow transparent from his neck down. Harry could see his heart beating strongly.

"Kreacher!" he yelled into the air.

A small crack later Kreacher stood there, still holding onto his head which was slightly bleeding.

"Master called?" said Kreacher indignantly.

"See our guests to their rooms Kreacher. Take care of their luggage please," said Harry casually as he moved his wand over Fred's chest, "And they are not to be harmed."

"Kreacher will help the unworthy ones to their rooms master," he said with a bow while grumbling at the last additional command. He hobbled over to them, bowed every so slightly, snapped his fingers and the luggage returned to their normal size, floating a foot off the air. Kreacher walked out of the room mumbling about the pain in his head while luggage followed him like a small train.

Knowing they shouldn't talk anymore, Ron, Hermione and George followed Kreacher out into the corridor. They didn't know where he was leading them. They were too tired to think. Their instincts guided them again as they naturally walked up stairs and down corridors to the Gryffindor tower. Kreacher who seemed less than enthusiastic in his duties made no complaint about them walking ahead of him, possibly overruling his master's wishes to house them elsewhere. Where the portrait of the Fat Lady stood was instead just an open archway. Kreacher unceremoniously dumped their luggage onto the floor as they walked up to the dormitories. The black glassy stone reflected the lamplight as they all went into the same dormitory taking one bed each. Exhausted physically and emotionally they felt their fear and anger drain away.

…._ron…._

"Ginny?" Ron thought in his sleep.

"Ron, wake up."

Hermione was shaking Ron's shoulder, black rings were under her eyes. George was busy putting on new warmer robes.

"What's going on?" asked Ron looking a bit confused.

"We are going down to see George. I think they should be done now," said Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked Ron as he rubbed arms, still aching from the day earlier.

"I'm his twin little bro," said George as he rubbed his stomach.

They opened the door but stopped suddenly. Kreacher was standing with his back to them right in the middle of the doorway. He slowly turned around like an ugly little broken toy solider.

"The lovers of filth must stay in their rooms, master commanded it," he growled quietly.

"No," said Ron, "he said to see us to our rooms. You've did that already so we'll be on our way."

Kreacher held up his hand, "Kreacher warns you to stay in your room until master calls for you."

"Didn't your '_master'_ also tell you that we are not to be harmed?" said George with a smirk, "Now out of the way you ugly little thing."

Kreacher lowered his hand looking like Christmas was cancelled. He stepped back as George pushed past him. Kreacher fell backward hitting his bottom on the cold floor. Hermione went over him to help, but Kreacher batted her hand away telling her that he doesn't let dirt touch him. She looked back at Kreacher but not out of hate but pity. He was so very old now, even more wrinkled and frail than before. His ears drooped more than before and his eyes looked barely alive except when insulting people. Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her after George while Kreacher mumbled something indistinct and hobbled after them.

They were making their way back to the hospital wing when they heard whispers in the dark. They were faint but it sounded like someone down one of the corridors.

"No way," started George, "How could there possibly anyone else in here?"

Kreacher caught up with them, "Kreacher warned you not to leave. Master can't blame Kreacher if they trip and die."

"Shut up George," hissed Ron as he tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from, "and you too Kreacher!"

He strained his ears seeing if they were echoes or not. Soon enough after going up and down the corridor twice, they headed downstairs. Down and down they went when they coming near where they entered. The doors were still closed, torches illuminating the huge open locks. The voices were louder now, more detailed but still only some words were clear.

…._only…a….bit closer…._

Ron headed towards the door. There was nothing there. Hermione and George searched the classrooms but they were empty. They headed towards the dungeon when they heard

_…move….hey…._

They looked towards the eastern part of the castle. There was something glowing faintly white in there. They approached cautiously step by step.

_…vigilance…vigilance…_

The voices were getting louder. They could hear more complete sentences now. It sounded like an entire crowd was speaking on the other side of the doors. They opened it a creak and yet somehow the voices died down instantly. They opened it more until they were in the Great Hall. However it wasn't the Great Hall they knew. They walked in, columns of stone supported a dark ceiling above. The ceiling was different this time, not showing the sky, but showing stars, suns, and planets rotating slowly in a predestined orbit. The ceiling was magicked to look off into some distant galaxy light-years away from them. They were nearly lost in awe when they heard the voices.

…._master….oh master…._

_….talk to him…how dare you…._

They saw something against the far side of the hall. A tall stone throne had been erected as if out of the floor where the teacher's table had sit. A red carpet led down the stairs onto the floor in front. A few meters in front of the throne was the source of the light they saw earlier. They slowly walked over, expecting some sort of trap yet as they got closer the voices got clearer but always staying the same volume now. Barely louder than a whisper but clearer and clearer. The white light became almost blinding, and their eyes had to adjust. They stood over a large circular hole with brilliant white light in it. It was at least twenty meters wide with runes on each stone surrounding it.

It was still blinding as Ron tried to look into it, "What is it?"

"Oh my God," whispered Hermione, "It's….it's a pensive."

Ron and George looked over at Hermione, her eyes wide with horror. Ron looked down into the white mass, his eyes fully adjusted to the brilliant silver light. Memories flowed in a circular fashion in the pensive. It lapped the edges of the hole. It was like looking into a very thick stringy mist or fog. They could see the bottom, but barely as faint faces and figures swirled in and out of view. A small wave of memories rose out of the pool.

…_go go Gryffindor…go go Gryffindor…_

It splashed down onto the pool again causing a small ripple of muddied voices to call out like a small crowd.

"You still think he's not a nut-job now Ron?" asked George quietly.

Ron didn't answer.

"Weezys and Gran-grr is awake!" said a voice.

Dobby came out of the shadows from the left. He looked most pleased but a bit sad.

"Dobby," said Hermione a bit apprehensive on what to ask next, "When did Harry make this?"

"Oh Harry Potter made it when he first built the castle Ms. Gran-grr. It was smaller back then," he said with worried eyes.

They looked at the massive pensive as it's silver memories glided, quietly murmuring under its misty surface. They wondered what could have caused this to happen. What sort of effect would this have had on Harry to put in so many memories into one place. But more importantly how safe would they be because of this pensive. They imagined as if runes groaned as the memories lapped the edges of the bowl.

"Do you want to see Mrs. Potter sirs?" said Dobby as if there was nothing better to say.

George eyes lit up as Dobby led the way. Hermione followed but had to come back to bring Ron who thoughts were still on the pensive. His eyes looked defeated. They walked over to the right of the Great Hall. There near the center of the right wall there stood George over a long glass box over a pedestal. A white light shone straight down from an unknown source illuminating it. Ron and Hermione walked over with dread as the stopped beside George who was holding back sobs.

Ginny Wesley laid quietly on purple cushions. Her flaming red hair fell neatly down on her pillow as if she was floating in water. She wore a red dress with golden trim which only made her pale skin look whiter. Her wand laid gently in her hands on her chest. Tears openly flowed from Hermione's eyes as she held onto Ron. George was stroking the top of the glass, imaging putting in place a stray hair. Ron just looked down on her little sister. Her only sister. She still looked so beautiful still so young. Her face was white as snow almost peaceful but sad. He imagined how'd they react at home. The voices from the pensive kept murmuring on.

"What happened Dobby," said Ron in a composed voice, "What happened to Ginny?"

"Mistress Ginny died sir…I don't know why but it was like her life faded sir. I felt it leave day by day sir," said Dobby quietly.

"How did this happen? How could Harry allow this?" said George his voice still choked.

"Harry Potter loved her sir. He lived for her," said Dobby trying to be as loyal as possible, "He'd done anything for her sir."

George stood there, his silence speaking for the unacceptable answer. Hermione was quietly weeping as Ron wiped tears from her face. Kreacher walked over and looked peculiarly at the crying humans as if this was an unusual event. His footsteps echoed in the silent hall.

"Mistress Potter was a blood traitor," mumbled Kreacher, "a disgrace and lover of dirt. Her death will return her to the traitorous house."

George was almost ready to rip Kreacher limb from limb when a voice sounded out from the shadows.

"That'll be fifty lashes Kreacher," said Harry as his green robes whished around him.

Kreacher bowed, "Kreacher will gladly taken his punishment from Master Harry Potter if it means leaving the presence of the unworthy ones."

"Then make it a hundred," said Harry without a care.

Kreacher bowed ungraciously and made some inaudible comment. With a small crack the house elf disappeared.

Harry looked a bit approvingly at what happened and walked over to the light. He stood on the opposite side of the glass coffin, gently placing his hands on it.

"Fred is resting in the hospital wing. He'll be ok in a few days," said Harry coolly. He was looking down at Ginny's face, his eyes dark like smoldering coals.

A few tense moments passed when Hermione finally said, "Thank you Harry."

"You're….you're welcome," said Harry quietly as if he was talking to Ginny. His gaze was still on her face.

As if Harry just wanted to convey Fred's status he then started to walk off, his green robes billowing.

"Oi….OI!" shouted George, Harry stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly, "What happened to Ginny. How did she die?"

"We will discuss more important matters when Fred is up and walking. Dobby would you please take care of the guests. Inform Kreacher to do the same," said Harry and he walked off into the dark.

George was about to chase after him when Ron grabbed his arm, "It's no use. Let him go. He's right you know."

"He's become a total prat that's what he's become," said George, "Percy has never been so arrogant. Signing his letter's with "_H.P._", like he's the only "H.P." in the entire world."

"Come on," said Hermione tugging at Ron's arm, "let's go see Fred…see how's he doing."

"You two go on ahead," said Ron, "I…I just want to spend some time with her. Alone."

George put her arm over Hermione's shoulder as they followed Dobby towards the hospital wing. Ron looked down onto his sister. She looked so young yet Harry looked so old compared to her. Questions began to flood into his mind as quickly as the tears in his eyes. He slumped onto the case and sobbed, tears dripping onto glass. The voices from the pensive quietly conversed in the Great Hall.

* * *

The next day was less than accommodating as blizzard roared outside of the castle. The valley of dragons was barely visible, but they imagined it wasn't much a bother to dragons themselves. Fred was feeling much better but still had to stay in bed. He had a problem with eating as well since the effects potion that Harry gave him kept the skin on the front of his body invisible hasn't worn off completely. He requested to wear a turtle neck for that period much to his discomfort since he hated turtlenecks. 

When Ron finally came to visit him George said, "Hey Ron, check this out!"

He yanked up Fred's shirt showing his innards pulsing and pumping inside his body. Ron gave a disgusted look as Fred was telling his twin to knock it off.

"Come on Fred, show him that trick," said George in a command tone.

"No way!" said Fred, "It's cold enough as it is already. Plus it still hurts if I do it."

"Just this once," said George.

"Fine!" complained Fred.

Fred lifted up his shirt and shook his torso from side to side. His innards shook and bumped into each other, sloshing around like a water balloon. Fred winced in pain as Hermione looked worried. Ron smiled a bit as George roared with laughter. Possibly the first laughter in a long time in the castle.

They didn't discuss much after that. There was nothing more to discuss considering how little they learned since arriving. Harry had still not turned up since they last seen him. With the castle being an almost exact replica to Hogwarts, even that had less conversation compared to their journey here. Nobody wanted to reflect on what happened concerning that.

"If this storm doesn't let up, we'll never get out of here," said Fred looking out of the window.

They sat there contemplating their options. Would Harry help them out? They assumed he would, considering how he healed George, but the incident that occurred during it did not exactly open up talks. It did not help that Harry was nowhere to be found anywhere in the castle. Dobby didn't know either and when they asked Kreacher he gave a snide comment about mudbloods and blood traitors. Dark feelings came up as they began to expect the worst of Harry. They had more questions than answers now.

On the second day since they arrived Harry still hasn't been seen. They ate meals with Fred in the hospital wing while Dobby came popping in and out asking to serve their bidding. He cried a fit when they offered for him to join in eating together. Fred however was tired of being in bed. He didn't even know what time it was because the blizzard blocked out all sunlight. The torches were unlike Durmstrang; just static and dimly lit all the time. Most of all no one was in a mood to discuss any matter. He thought at this rate he'd never heal because he felt stuck in time.

"I want to see Ginny," he said.

"What? No," protested Hermione taken completely by surprise, "You're still recovering."

"I can walk Hermione," said Fred showing steely resolve, "I just need a bit of support. And…and I need to see her. Two days I've been here and I haven't seen her yet. What kinda brother does that?"

A small warm smile appeared on her face as George helped up his twin. Ron came up and supported him on the other side. Slowly the walked down stairs and corridors down into the Great Hall. Even the pensive didn't distract Fred from his task. When he was almost there he quickened his pace towards the glass case. He slumped over the case, his eyes looking down onto her. His breath fogged the glass as he spoke.

"She still looks so beautiful," he sobbed quietly with a forced smile.

George helped him off the case and after a few moments he started back.

"Ah!" yelled Fred as he fell down, dragging his brother down.

Hermione rushed over and looked at his leg. It was still a bit tender.

"Dobby!" she yelled out into the Great Hall.

A small crack later the small house elf appeared, bowed looking eager to help.

"Could you please help us get Fred back up to the hospital wing Dobby?" asked Hermione.

"Dobby will help you," he said with great big smile.

He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared. They helped him up into it as it then levitated into the air and followed Dobby as if being pulled by an invisible string.

"Are you coming Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No…you go on ahead. I'll…I'll just be here," he replied.

She looked on looking a bit worried but as George called out she turned around and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Ron stood there looking at his sister under the glass. Moments passed as questions popped into his head again. The more he looked the more he wanted answers. He almost wished that Ginny would suddenly wake up telling him everything. His hands trembled at the thought of Harry doing something to her. An hour passed and by then Ron had sat down, feeling exhausted his back propped up against the case. He closed his eyes trying to remember happier times, but it seemed impossible to do so in such circumstances.

…_I'm sorry…_

Ron's eye shot open. No one was in the Great Hall. He looked up over his shoulder. Ginny was still there, not moving.

…_Don't be…_

That was Ginny's voice. Ron got up and looked at the glass. Ginny's face was still the same, that restful but sad looking face.

…_You've made me so happy…_

Ron heard it, but Ginny's mouth didn't move at all. It was clearly her voice. Something in his mind seemed to tug him backwards and he slowly turned around. He heard quiet sobbing. He walked forwards, bright light blinding him as his eyes tried to adjust. He looked over and there he saw Ginny formed by silver memory speaking from a bed. Someone was holding her hand, his body shaking with each sob.

Something in his gut was telling him to keep watching but it was more than that. He felt drawn into the light, like he belonged there. Before he knew it he was kneeling on the edge of the pensive sticking his face into the misty memory. Down and down he fell feeling his mind was dropping down through his head, torso and out of his feet. His feet hit the ground suddenly as he stood up with a jolt. He was in a room, from the looks of it a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Dobby was at Harry's side as he held a small bucket of steaming water. Harry dabbed a warm cloth on Ginny's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save you," Harry sobbed.

"Harry. Don't be sorry," said Ginny weakly, she brought her left hand up parting his hair to reveal his scar, "I was always a bit weak. Even when I was a child."

"No Ginny," Harry said, his voice growing more choked, "You can't leave. Not now. You are the only who understands me."

Ginny smiled as if it took ever ounce of her strength, "No Harry…I love you. I knew I had to be strong to be with you. And when…when…"

She coughed lightly. Harry came in closer dropping the towel on the floor.

"When you wanted to come up here," she continued, "my love for you gave me the strength to come along."

Harry smiled as tears fell into his beard. He removed his glasses letting Ginny see his eyes.

"But as the years passed Harry," she said even weaker, "I knew I had to be strong for the both of us. You have been handed such a burden Harry. And I had to help."

"But you are strong," he sobbed, "stronger than me! Just don't leave. I can't bear it."

"I'm sorry Harry," said Ginny sounding more distant, "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I will always love you Harry. I will always be with you in your heart. There are so many people that love you Harry. Don't give up on them."

"Ginny? Ginny no…."

Her eyes were closed as she whispered, "Ron….please….I'm sorry Ron."

"No…no…"

"Please Ron…tell everyone I love them. Tell them…I'm sorry. Tell them I wasn't strong enough."

Her hand relaxed falling off the side of the bed. Her head fell into her pillow as if she was sleeping.

"Ginny? GINNY? No…no no,"

"Harry Potter sir," said Dobby quietly.

Harry stood up, "No no no NO! NO!"

Harry ran out of the room. Ron looked in panic as he felt himself being dragged out of the door after Harry.

"No Harry!" Ron yelled "Get ba…get…Harry!"

He just saw his billowing robes running down the stairs. Ron looked backed seeing Dobby just barely Dobby holding Ginny's limp hand on the side of the bed just before they turned the corner. He struggled to run back, cursing, but it was like the floor was pulled out from under him. He heard Harry's feet echo in the dark corridor as he felt himself going away further and further from his sister. Suddenly there was a stop. Ron felt exhausted, as if he ran a marathon.

"We have to get back there," yelled Ron, "My sister's back there. Your **wife** is back there Harry! You coward! You filthy cowa…"

But Ron stopped in his yelling. He looked down seeing Harry slumped up against the corridor wall holding his knees to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he openly cried great big sobs echoing off the stone. His once bright emerald green eyes looked dull almost clouded. He saw him toss his wand against the wall screaming something. Ron couldn't help but feel pity for Harry now. This was as close as to the Harry he once knew. He could feel his sadness throb in his ears with each choked sob. He almost felt like crouching down and cry with him. He walked out reaching out to pat his head consolingly when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Ron! What are you doing!" said Hermione in a worried voice, "I came back looking for you when you didn't show up and then I saw you in the pensive!"

Ron said nothing. Hermione looked down and gave a small gasp.

"Is that…Harry?" she whispered.

Ron just brought her in closer as she placed her head sadly on his shoulder. They shared this moment of grief. A moment where they never imagined they'd have to do, yet yearned to be a part of. A slight tremble shook them, throwing them slightly off balance.

"We have to leave Ron," said Hermione quietly, "I think we're nearing the end of the memory. It might be unstable and who knows what other memory we might end up in."

Ron nodded and followed Hermione out of the pensive. Up, up they flew, feeling as if they were ahead of their bodies by a few inches. Harry's sobs echoing down the corridor grew quieter and quieter. The hit the floor of the Great Hall. The cries barely a murmur now. Ron and Hermione looked down in the pensive as the memory of Harry melted into the silver mass. They stood there for a moment contemplating what they just saw. Their hearts feeling lower than ever before.

"Come on," said Ron, "Fred's waiting."

Their footsteps sounded quieter now in the Great Hall. As they exited through the doors they heard one last memory quietly speaking.

_….Harry...yer a wizard…and a thumping good one I'd say…_


	7. Chapter 6: Finally Home

_Author's note: I hate to have pulled this upon the readers, but this particular chapter does have slight HBP spoilers. I also considered making this two sepereate chapters, but I guess I'd have to see how the reviews receive it. I just seem to think it flows better as one huge one. -PB_

**Chapter 6: Finally Home**

Next morning in the castle was as dark as the night before. Ron had told Fred, George and Hermione what happened in Ginny's last moments. Fred cried himself to sleep. George wanted to break something, anything in the hospital wing. Hermione just sat on one of the empty beds looking sadder than she's ever been in her life. Too exhausted to return to the Gryffindor tower, they instead stayed in the hospital wing sleeping in the empty beds. The lack of sunlight became all too familiar to them as it took a toll on their spirits and energy.

They woke up feeling less than optimal. Their body cores felt like they would never get warm again, their heads full of unrest and their hearts ached with loneliness because of the absolute darkness since they arrived. Looking for anything to cheer themselves up, all of them walked up to Gryffindor Tower and rested in front of the fire in the common room. The warmth immediately refreshed them, if only a little. Their spirits rose, as if they were melting by the flame's heat, but they sat there, unable to find any type of conversation.

A small crack broke the silence and there stood Dobby silhouetted by the firelight. In that small moment of surprise they saw how powerful Dobby was, his stature seemed to have increased by the fire. Energy seemed to flow from every part of his body, even his floppy ears. He spoke and at once the image of power disappeared, standing in its place the gentle house elf they knew for so long.

"Good news sirs," announced Dobby in his most official voice, "Harry Potter has deemed Fred to be fit for travel sirs! You can leave tomorrow, but Harry Potter invites you to supper tonight before you leave in the morning."

"He _deems_ me to be fit?" said Fred ungratefully, "Why that no good egotistical…"

"Tell him we are happy to come to supper tonight," interrupted Ron.

Dobby smiled so wide, you'd think he'd split his head in two. With a small bow and an enthusiastic thank you, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

There was a moment of silence in the room, as if each person was waiting for someone else to speak first.

"The nerve of him," said Fred plainly.

"Fred, Harry healed you," defended Hermione, "I think the least we can do is thank him. Especially you George."

"Me?" said George looking surprised for being singled out, "why _especially_ me?"

"It doesn't matter who says it," said Ron looking exhausted, "It's what's right. Even if…even if."

No one finished his thought. It was a bitter pill for the Twins to swallow after voicing their opinion of Harry. Hermione looked a bit validated with Ron defending her suggestion but even she had doubts of how sincere any of they can be regarding Harry. Harry had been their best friends through school yet he didn't even spend time with them since he announced Fred was ok. Now he just sent a house elf to invite them to dinner, instead of coming himself to invite them. They wondered if Harry was so adamant to being alone for so long, what caused him to be so friendly all of a sudden?

Having no sunlight, they kept a close eye on their watches. They didn't eat much for the day or afternoon seeing how their appetites have diminished since coming to the castle. When it was near the appointed time, they decided to dress their best. Fred felt more comfortable now that the skin on his chest was merely translucent rather than completely invisible. He discussed with George on finding a way to market this as a new product, but George was not in a talkative mood. To their great dismay it was Kreacher who appeared to see them down to the dining area. Dobby was said to be cooking the supper for everyone.

They walked down the stairs and corridors, Kreacher especially silent this time. They rubbed their arms to try and generate heat noticing that in some parts of the castle they could actually see their breath.

"I can't believe we're doing this," said George.

"It's what's right," said Hermione.

"He killed our sister Hermione. She was your friend too!"

"You didn't see what we saw George!" said Hermione when she turned around to face him. She was very upset, "Harry didn't do anything to her!"

"Except let her die," said Fred looking equally angry, "How do we know that Harry didn't curse her to stay with him? Just because you and Harry took classes together for a few years?"

"Harry would **never** do that to anyone he loves," defender Hermione, "He'd never let a thought like that ever enter his mind!"

"Oh and those lawn ornaments he has are just for show then?" said George, "Yes that's the sign of a man in a perfect state of mind! For all we know Ginny's death pushed him over the edge!"

"Enough!" yelled Ron. Kreacher smirked enjoying the argument, "Ginny came of her own will and it was her own choice to stay here."

Regardless of the cold around them, their bloods were thoroughly boiled. They straightened their robes and followed Kreacher who sniggered as they walked down a flight of stairs and entered the Great Hall.

"We're having supper in here?" said Fred looking disgruntled.

The memories of the pensive murmured away and seemed louder in their already tired minds. They looked and saw a dining table with floating candles had been summoned. Kreacher showed them to their seats, roughly aiding them into their chairs. He mumbled even more when he set out the dishes and the cutlery. He was setting Hermione's place when he knocked over a goblet onto the floor. He bent over to pick it up when a knot of the towel he wore loosened. His towel fell partly off and to Hermione's shock, he saw deep red gashes strewn all along Kreacher's back.

"Kreacher! Who did this to you?" gasped Hermione.

Kreacher looked up at her as if surprised someone like Hermione could even form words. He was about to move on to set Ron's seat when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch Kreacher mudblood!" croaked Kreacher, but Hermione didn't let go. Kreacher struggled against her grip, but it was like seeing a seeing someone trying to rip their arm out of a dragon's jaw. He hit her with his feeble hands but Hermione kept on holding on determination in her eyes. Finally Kreacher crumpled down on his hands and knees, panting for breath. He looked very withered, like an old shrunken tree in a malnourished part of a forest. He looked up still catching his breath not to see anger but eyes pitying him. He wretched his arm out but only because Hermione had loosened her grip.

"Master Potter tells Kreacher to punish himself when Kreacher misbehaves. As all loyal house elves should do," he said with a slightly defeated tone of voice. He tied up his towel and went about to setting the other seats. For once Fred and George actually looked sorry for the sad thing that was serving them.

Kreacher hobbled away silently and stood near a torch. Moments later a small hooded figure in raggy robes walked out of a side chamber door. He was old from what they could see in his stature, and very thin. It looked like he was swimming in his robes they fitted so loosely around his frame. With a thin squeaky voice he announced.

"Presenting…muh…my Master and Lord. Lord Harry Potter."

George rolled his eyes, Fred just looked at disbelief. Ron and Hermione looked suspiciously at the figure that stood before them. A second later, Harry walked in. He wore green dress robes with silver trim. His hair was still messy, but his beard seemed a bit more clean but just as wild as before. He had a somber look on his face as he walked over, almost gliding and sat down at the head of the table. He looked at his guests giving each side a small bow.

"Well isn't this amazing?" said Harry, "Old friends gathered again for supper in Hogwarts."

"This isn't Hogwarts Harry," pointed out Fred.

Harry turned to him, "Well let's imagine for the night it is. Well no need to wait any longer, I imagine that you are all starving."

He clapped his hands and Dobby came running in with a long cart full of food. Slowly he started to serve the food for the guests in which everyone, included Harry, thanked him. They ate in silent, finding no reason to talk. Harry smile seemed to have disappeared as he barely touched his food. The clatter of cutlery echoed in the Great Hall. Everyone could feel the tension tighten in the room with each passing moment. Ron could hear smacking of lips from the figure behind Harry's chair. This is when he first realized that the memories of the pensive were actually silent.

They were starting on a second course when Hermione looked across the table at Fred and George. She gave them a small glare in Harry direction. The Twins looked back at her reluctantly, grinding their teeth. Tired of the silence Hermione put down her cutlery and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Harry," she said. Harry stopped eating to look at her, "Fred and George would like to thank you….for saving Fred's life."

Harry looked over at them. Fred just kept on eating as if nothing was said; George gave a glare in Hermione's direction and exhaled his breath slowly.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry casually, "Anything to help some old friends."

Fred and George just glared at him while Harry held up his goblet. The raggedity looking figure walked up and poured some wine into Harry's goblet. The bottle clattered on the edge as the man tried to steady himself.

"But enough about what happened here," said Harry with a small smile, "how's the wizarding world now? I barely hear news anymore."

Ron was about to mention Quidditch but decided against it. A moment of silence passed when Harry stopped cutting into a piece of meat.

"So you're telling me nothing's changed? Nothing to speak of at all?" he asked.

Hermione discussed some politics of little significance and Ron's job at the Ministry. Harry seemed to humour her by asking questions but everyone knew it was a useless topic. Even Fred and George felt it was a poor attempt at conversation. Hermione asked a bit about Harry's knowledge about healing which he gladly answered. After a moment of speaking silence blanketed the hall again as the third course was being served. Dobby looked a tad nervous as did the hooded figure.

Hermione put down her cutlery as if she was preparing herself, "Harry…why don't you come back with us?"

Harry paused. Fred and George gaped at her, but this question caught Ron's attention. Harry slowly putting down his cutlery and placed his hands together. He closed his eyes as if trying to find the right response.

"I can't Hermione," he said plainly.

"Why not?" pleaded Hermione.

Harry paused again, this time placing his hands on the table, "Do you remember what they called me after the fall of Voldemort?"

The table was silent. Harry reached into his robe and took out a long silver sword. He brandished it as if admiring the craftsmanship and the blood red rubies encrusted on the hilt.

"The Heir of Gryffindor they called me. Whether by blood or spirit, I did not care. I wanted no part of that. Yet they continued, insisting on making me more than I really am. Everyone wanted a part of me. If it wasn't the ministry, it was the media. If it wasn't them, it was some Dark Wizard out to make a name for themselves. I was offered everything imaginable yet all I ever wanted to do was live normally. But nothing changed for me. I was just as pursued, just as burdened after I defeated Voldemort. They were all after me."

"But we need you Harry," said Hermione, "Now more than ever."

"For what?" scoffed Harry as he swung his hands out, knocking a plate of food that Dobby was serving, to the floor. He was about to pick it up when Harry told him to leave it.

"Things are bad now Harry," said Ron, "Death Eaters or Dark Lords aren't the only things that can ruin our way of life. The Ministry is more corrupt than ever. Scrimgeour's son, Marcus, the new minister has been running everything into the ground because of paranoia in preventing something like _You-know-who_ happening again. Things haven't gotten better after he was destroyed…it's gotten worst."

"How does that concern me?" said Harry sipping from his goblet.

"We need you Harry. We need you as a voice for the people. To set things right. Everything we've worked for is slowly being ripped apart Harry. Everything the Order worked for, everything Dumbledore worked for. Everything your…your parents worked for."

They half expected Harry to rise in fury again, but he just sat there, looking solemn as ever.

"My destiny was to defeat Voldemort. Any problem after that…someone else can handle," he replied coldly.

"So what about your little road trip following _You-know-who's_ footsteps Harry?" asked Fred firmly, "or was that just a little coincidence?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. He paused again, as if thinking the appropriate thing to say, "I did follow Voldemort's old travels during his rise to power. I was searching for some of his old….associates."

"Doing what?" asked Ron. Fred glared at Harry.

"I was protecting the world from the possibility of another Dark Wizard or Witch rising to Voldemort's status," said Harry precisely, "I modified the minds of those who helped him or taught him knowledge he used to rise to power. I was erasing any trace of him from existence."

It was so silent in the hall you could hear a pin drop. Hermione looked in complete shock. Fred and George trembled unable to imagine what Harry did. Ron looked as if something had broken his mind.

"Did…Ginny know about this?" asked Hermione.

Harry paused and took a deep breath, "She did. Later in our travels she stopped asking. But that wasn't enough…I had to do something more. I had to…"

Harry stopped as if unable to remember a terrible memory. A silent moment passed until a weak yell came from the hooded figure. He dashed at Harry's chair only to stop a foot away and drop onto his knees eating the food spilt onto the floor. He grabbed at the food with his grimy withered hands, one of them looking offcoloured. Hermione gasped in horror as she saw the man's right hand…missing one finger.

"Is…is that?" panted Hermione.

"Oh? My personal servant?" said Harry casually, he rose from his chair.

"Show yourself to our guests, rat," said Harry as he kicked the figure onto his back. His hood fell back revealing a round faced man. His face incredibly gaunt, huge black rings under his eyes and with thin strands barely clinging onto his bald head. Peter Pettigrew looked thinner, less than half his weight last they saw him. His eyes were full of fear, as he licked food off his lips nervously.

"Well…speak vermin!" commanded Harry.

"I'm sorry master. It's just that..so…hungry," whimpered Peter.

"Why do you have Pettigrew with you Harry?" asked Ron trying to be as calm as possible.

"I spared his life Ron," said Harry coldly, "he still owes me a debt."

Pettigrew whimpered and bowed on his knees, afraid to look Harry directly into his eyes. Harry was looking indifferent to it all, not caring as four sets of eyes looked at him with a mixture of fear and shock.

"But why Harry?" asked Hermione trembling slightly.

"He has his uses," said Harry plainly.

Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed, it's dull ring echoing through the castle.

"It's time Wormtail," said Harry quietly.

"No master…please," pleaded Pettigrew.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it directly at Pettigrew and said silkily, "_crucio_"

Pettigrew's body tensed up, but everyone knew that what was happening. Pain absolute pain was coursing through his entire body, touching every nerve, flowing from his body and out his head, fingers and toes. They heard him grunt, trying to hold back something or just in too much pain to yell.

Harry jabbed his wand as if he was prodding him and as if it was natural to him he said for a second time, "_crucio._"

A bloody curdling scream caused everyone to cover their ears. It bounced off the walls of the Great Hall, almost vibrating their very bones. Pettigrew screamed louder, as if he was on fire and after a moment his yells grew weaker as his voice began to fail him. Harry slowly dropped his wand to his side and looked over at his guests.

"You know what I haven't tried before Wormtail?" asked Harry.

Pettigrew could barely move his eyes to look up at Harry. Everyone was paralyzed with absolute fear.

"I never tried the cruciatus curse when you are in your rat form," said Harry not blinking an eye.

Pettigrew's eyes grew wide as dinner plates as he slowly tried to crawl away backwards. He left leg seemed to not work anymore. His right hand trembling from either pain or fear.

"Please…Master," pleaded Pettigrew.

"Change Wormtail," ordered Harry quietly.

"Master…no…have mercy…" he begged.

Harry darted to him and placed his wand on Pettigrew's forehead and growled "I said **change vermin!**"

Pettigrew shuddered as he scrambled back, looking at his hand which was already starting to grow smaller. Harry aimed his wand again and like water rolling off his tongue he said, "_crucio_"

If the screams of a miserable looking Pettigrew wasn't terrifying enough, hearing his shrieks slowly change into rat squeaks had froze their blood. Harry stood there, solemn as ever and still as a statue, his hair hiding his dark eyes. They saw Pettigrew's features grow smaller more mouse-like, his already loose robes falling off him, his writhing limbs turning into small wiggly feet and hands. His head jerked to and fro in extreme pain as it grew pointier, whiskers flailing around. The squeaks did not fill the room as much as his screams, but it still shook them to the core.

"Stop it Harry! STOP IT!" cried Hermione as she ran over to the rat wriggling on the ground, stopping in front of Harry.

"Hermione NO!" shouted Ron, but he paused as Harry withdrew his wand. The squeaking stopped as Pettigrew slowly changed back shivering naked on the cold floor.

"Stand aside Hermione," warned Harry.

"Stop it Harry! Just…" she cried, tears on her face.

"Or what?" he said as he waved the wand around, "There's no Aurors apparating in to arrest me. There's no one to save him. He owes me a debt that only he can pay."

"Harry," sniffled Hermione, "I know what you've been through…"

"You **think** you know what I've been through Granger?" hissed Harry, pointing his wand right at her. The twins were about to dash in but Ron gestured them to stop. "This RAT was **responsible** for the death of my parents. How can you _possibly_ know how I feel when you had your parents all your life?"

Hermione couldn't answer his question. Hardly anyone had ever argued with Hermione to a standstill. However she stood her ground, standing in front of Pettigrew looking at Harry right in the eye.

"I will not stand aside Harry," she said firmly.

The blaze in Harry's eyes died slightly as he lowered his wand. Hermione took off her cloak and wrapped it around Pettigrew as Ron and the Twins helped him up.

"Thank you Lady Hermione…Lord Ron," wheezed Pettigrew. They looked at him, seeing that it even caused him pain to talk.

"I doesn't matter anyway," said Harry coldly, "doing that now only gives me mild satisfaction."

It was like someone else took over Hermione's body as she walked up and slapped Harry.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you had she lived to see you like this," Hermione said; her face full of disgust and tears streaming down.

Ron, Fred and George froze and held their breath. Kreacher came out of the torchlight anticipating a disaster. Harry didn't move but everyone could feel as if tension had blanketed the room. He turned around and walked to put his hands on the table. Hermione walked out of the great hall, her footsteps echoed on the cold floor.

"Dobby," said Harry without looking at him.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" replied Dobby as he trembled where he stood.

"Prepare our guests for their departure tomorrow morning. Make sure they have enough supplies."

Dobby nodded. Kreacher looked disappointed like he had gotten a terrible present. Ron and the Twins carried Pettigrew out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Harry was still at the table when they exited the doors. Hermione was just outside propped against the wall sobbing. When she saw Ron standing there staring at her, she ran over to him and hugged him. Her entire body was shaking.

"I'm so sorry Ron…I just..it's just," sobbed Hermione.

"Shhh, you don't have to apologize Hermione," hushed Ron, "You didn't do anything wrong."

They stood there for who knows how long. The sounds of Hermione's sobs echoed down the corridor as Ron just consoled her.

"It's was Harry's fault," said Fred.

"Don't you start now!" said Ron firmly.

"He almost used an unforgivable curse on Hermione Ron! Your best mate nearly hurt your wife!" yelled George.

"But he didn't!" yelled Ron back.

"It's only a matter of time Ron!" growled Fred, "You heard him in there, he thinks he's above everyone! What about us? It's not like he's the only one that felt pain. What about Sirius? We felt it when we he died, when Dumbledore died, whenever someone we all knew died we felt it too!"

They stood there silently, sobered by the moment. Pettigrew left them quietly. Without another word they headed upstairs towards the Gryffindor Common room. As they went up stairs and corridors they heard the memories murmur again. Growing distant with each step they take away from the Great Hall.

Exhaustion could be felt in the air as they just sat in the common room, unable to sleep. They would doze off for a few minutes only to wake up just as tired as before. They minds raced with unrest, unable to form a clear or simple thought. They had hoped the blizzard outside would have weakened, but it blew as fiercely as ever. They wondered if they could even leave in this current state of the weather. Discussion about how they can possibly make it back through the dragons, the lake and the especially the wall of dementors was reluctantly brought up but a necessity. They imagined somehow they could ask Dobby to help them, but potentially only with the dragons; the lake was easy enough. Even a safe journey back counted a lot on Harry's willingness to help them. They imagined he'd be just as reluctant to aid them as they were to ask him for it.

Seven o clock chimed somewhere in the castle, but it didn't matter, it was still pitch black outside. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George packed up their luggage, dressed extra warmly and headed downstairs. They felt some sense of relief as supplies were piled in front of the great doors. They walked into the Great Hall.

The memories from the pensive conversed on as usual. As they walked over, their bodies illuminated by the white light, they saw a hooded Pettigrew limp out towards them.

"Presenting to the court…Lords Ron, Fred and George Weasley…and Lady Hermione Granger," he announced weakly.

"Thank you Wormtail," said Harry quietly.

Pettigrew sniveled and went back into the shadow near the stone steps. There sat Harry on the throne like he was tired, aged like some ancient king of old. He looked shrunken in his seat, yet still he emanated power almost a demand for respect. His emerald green robes flowed down a bit onto the steps, his sleeves spilling over the side of his seat. They saw a hint of silver hidden under his cloak. Dobby looked sad they were leaving. Kreacher looked indifferent and quiet.

"I guess you are leaving then?" asked Harry casually.

"Yes Harry," said Ron plainly, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Harry didn't answer. His head was still slightly bowed as if thinking something. They walked over to Ginny's coffin and with a small spell they levitated it off the stone pedestal. Dobby gave a small gulp as he gave Ginny a last good bye. They noticed the pensive was silent now. As Fred and George started to walk towards the door, Ron stopped near the pensive and looked up at Harry.

"May Dobby come with us? So he may escort us safely back?" asked Ron.

Harry sat silently, as still as a statue.

"No."

Fred and George were about to say something when Hermione stopped them. Ron just stood there staring at Harry. He felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"Well then," started Ron, trying to keep his composure, "We'll be off. Good bye…Harry."

They were half way to the doors when Harry shouted from across the room, "What of the blizzard? You shouldn't travel in this type of weather."

Ron stopped, taking a deep breath, "Thank you for your concern Harry. But after what we've been through I think we can manage."

They were about to take another step when they heard a small swish, like a draft, pass them and the doors to the Great Hall shut.

"I can't let you leave," said Harry.

Ron looked over at Harry who held his wand loosely, still sitting on the throne.

"We can manage Harry. We can deal with the blizzard," said Ron nervously.

"You don't understand," said Harry cryptically, "I can't let you leave the castle."

"Harry don't do this," warn Ron, trying so hard to keep his composure, "We came for Ginny. It was her last wish."

"I can't let you leave," repeated Harry. Kreacher's interest seemed to have piqued. Pettigrew cowered in a corner. Dobby was jumping around nervously, pleading something in some strange language.

Fred and George took out their wands and dashed over to Ron, facing Harry from the other side of the giant pensive.

"Damnit Harry open those doors right now!" yelled Fred pointing his wand right at him.

"Don't make us hurt you Harry," said George.

Harry just flicked his wrist and instantly Fred and George's wands flew to the back of the room. Fred and George started to run towards the throne when Harry stood up and with another swish of his hand the Twins stopped dead in their tracks. Their feet were stuck into the stone of the floor. It was as if the stone risen up and melted around their ankles, keeping them in place.

"Fate brought us together," said Harry quietly, the Great Hall magnifying his voice, "Together again in Hogwarts until the end."

The Great Hall began to tremble as Harry descended down the steps. Hermione rushed to Ron's side. They looked around as the ground and the very walls began to shake. They steadied themselves against each other as dust fell from the rafters and cracks began to form in the walls and floor.

"It's my will that holds the stones of this castle together," said Harry loudly.

"Harry, don't do this!" shouted Hermione "We're your friends! Please stop!"

Harry said nothing, but murmured some incantation. His hands were lifted into the air. A stone fell from the roof and splashed into the pensive. Pettigrew was screaming at the rumbling, Dobby at Harry's side asking him to stop. Kreacher was sitting quietly against a step; finally ready for death.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, "Please! You're my best mate! You're like a brother to me! Let us go!"

"I can't Ron," shouted Harry over the noise, his voice sounding distant. The ceiling was slumping in, the floor cracking and stones dropping and rising creating crevices, "I need her. I need Ginny. I can't let her leave."

Hermione shouted at Harry but he was back incanting. Ron ran to the other side of the pensive avoiding all the falling debris. Fred and George were yelling at him to get back but Ron stood his ground right at the foot of the steps to the throne. Harry was still murmuring the incantation, calmly, coolly as ruin of his own home fell around him.

"Harry! Please!" pleaded Ron, "I saw you! I saw Ginny die! I saw your memory! Please Harry, she came up here and stayed even though it was killing her because she loved you! If you ever loved her, please let us take her home! Please Harry…let her go."

The rumbling continued. Hermione was shielding Ginny's coffin with her own body. Fred and George were struggling to get their legs out. Ron just looked at Harry tears streaming from his eyes, his mind exhausted of every option. He never would have thought it would come down to this as he closed his eyes feeling his tears sting his eyes he prepared himself.

The floor shook violently as if something hit the castle. Ron fell onto the floor hitting his head. His vision blurry he looked up at the throne but he heard less and less. Did he hurt his hearing? He shook his head trying to clear it and he noticed that the rumbling turned to trembling. The stones stopped moving. Crevices stopped growing and crudely mended themselves. Harry had his hands down by his side, he had stopped the incantation.

With a small flick of his wand Harry released the Twins from their stony grips. They rushed over to see how Hermione was but when they got there Hermione rushed over to Ron and grabbed a hold of him. They both looked at Harry, his head still slightly bowed, solemn.

"Kreacher," Harry said quietly as he took off his robe. The old house elf got up rubbing his arm which seemed to be bruised. Harry's body was thin, his skin barely contained his ribs. He had tattoos of arcane symbols all over his torso, he looked so frail. Kreacher hobbled over and bowed to his master as if nothing had happened. Without even turning his head Harry tossed his emerald robes into Kreacher's hands.

"Wha…what is this master?" asked Kreacher with a slight confused look in his eyes.

"I release you from my service. You are free," said Harry coldly.

"What? You can't…you…," sputtered Kreacher.

"You are free," repeated Harry firmly as he headed towards the corner.

"You can't master!" said Kreacher ungratefully, trying to hand his robes back to Harry, "You must not set me free!"

"I don't care Kreacher," said Harry, "You are no longer my concern. The Malfoys might still need a house elf. You can work for them for all I care."

"You don't understand master!" cried Kreacher thoroughly upset, "Kreacher cannot be taken in. If Kreacher is free, he cannot be assigned to anyone in the family, not even the Malfoys! You have killed Kreacher!"

"I don't care Kreacher. Leave my castle. I hope never to see you again," said Harry coldly.

Kreacher stood there as if he was sentenced to death. He was so pitiful his entire body look broken by the comment as he held those robes loosely in his hands. Even Dobby seemed to have pity him. Kreacher's eyes narrowed; reluctantly accepted his fate.

"Thank you…master," he said with a hint of venom. He bowed and in a crack he was gone.

Harry walked back towards the corner stood over Pettigrew. He cowered in fear of the mere shadow of Harry as he squeaked and squealed. Harry pointed his wand at him.

"Please master…don't," he said as if expecting to be hurt.

With a small swish of his hand, Harry had summoned warm clothes to wrap around Pettigrew.

"I release you from my debt Peter," he said.

Pettigrew looked at Harry as if he was a complete stranger, "Master?"

"Do whatever you will with your life," said Harry.

Pettigrew's eyes watered. He choked on his own sobs as he bowed thanking Harry and walked towards the exit. It creaked open as Pettigrew's sobs echoed in the Great Hall disappeared. Harry then walked over weakly to Dobby. He looked tired, his eyes still dark and brooding.

"Dobby," he said quietly.

Dobby walked over carefully as if expecting something to happen to him, "Yes Harry Potter sir?"

Harry took up his wand. Dobby flinched putting up his hands to protect his face, but Harry touched his wand to his head and mumbled a small incantation. He then took the tip of the wand a spoke to it. The wand glowed brightly in a white light.

Harry knelt down and handed Dobby his wand carefully, "You know what to do. Make sure they make it through safely Dobby."

"But sir," Dobby said thoroughly confused, "I want to…"

"No Dobby. Where I am going you cannot follow. Protect my friends for me…please," said Harry.

Dobby had tears in his big round eyes. He looked at Harry with such awe, you'd think he saw the biggest mountain of gold, "Thank you Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the greatest most honorable wizard ever sir."

He then jumped and hugged Harry, his arms only able to reach up to his thighs. Harry looked a tad surprised, but he relaxed and patted Dobby's head. A moment passed and Dobby rushed over with the wand in his belt, wanting to help with the twins. Harry finally walked over to Ron and Hermione, but passed them and stopped in front of the pensive.

He took out the sword of Godric Gryffindor and tossed in on the floor in front of Ron and Hermione, its clattering echoing in the Great Hall.

"Take that thing back with you," said Harry, "Tell them that Harry Potter is dead."

"But Harr…" started Ron

"You should leave when you have the chance," interrupted Harry.

Without taking his eyes from the silver pool of memories, Harry said, "Good-bye Ron. Good-bye Hermione. And…thank you."

Harry took one step into the pensive.

"Harry NO!" shouted Hermione, but Ron held her back.

Harry continued descending into the silver memories, letting it wash over him. They could see it wrap silver tendrils around him upper arms as he sank in deeper into the middle. His eyes illuminated a brilliant green. The memories groaned as they began to cover Harry, lapping at his shoulders. The ground started to tremble again.

"Come on, we have to leave," said Ron as he pulled Hermione.

She sobbed as they turned their backs on the pensive, Harry's head slightly above the surface. As they rushed out to join Fred and George who already walked to the front entrance, they heard the Great Hall door shut behind them. Hermione wanted to go back in, but they knew it was already locked. The castle was slowly crumbling

"C'mon we have out of here!" yelled Fred over the rumbling.

They dashed out into the blizzard, Dobby holding a torch to guide them. They ran partway into the valley dragging Ginny's coffin with them. When they heard a loud smash they all looked back and saw the huge black shadow the castle falling apart. A tower crashed into a rampart, as the walls crumbled. Cracks formed sending clouds of dust into the air. The massive structured wailed under it's own weight and crumbled into the ground like it was held up by string. The dust cleared, the blizzard let up, even the skies cleared. The sun came out painting the snow dark red. They felt the warmth of the sunlight bathe them, refreshing their minds, their hearts. Ron and Hermione had tears down their faces but they didn't sob. Fred and George looked a bit sad. Dobby took it most hard crying openly letting his tears melt into the snow.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George stood there in shock for what seemed like an hour. Gentle white snow started to fall about them and fearing the possibility of another blizzard they started their way into the valley. Dobby following them closely. A long road laid ahead of them with having to bring back Ginny's body back in one piece but what happened in the past week played over and over in their minds. It wasn't until they were within eyesight of the first dragon's nest they noticed something that would further shock them. Chains laid strewn across the valley, nests empty with broken egg shells everywhere and a thin layer of snow had covered the valley, some areas steaming. The dragons, all the dragons had left. 

"What happened?" said George quietly, "they've…all gone."

"I guess Harry didn't need them anymore," said Ron grimly.

The lack of an obstacle now did not lift their spirits at all. It only confirmed the finality of Harry's end. Calmly but cautiously they walked down into the valley, Dobby leading them along the path, Ron and Hermione following after and the Twins levitating Ginny bringing up the rear. They barely walked down a few feet when they saw Peter Pettigrew at the foot of the valley crying, looking very strange in his new warm clothes. He looked completely discourages and defeated, a drastic change from the groveling but free Pettigrew they saw earlier in the castle. They approached him and he when he caught eye of them, he instantly got on his knees and bowed groveling.

"Lord Ron, Lady Hermione. Lord Fred and Geor…"

"Get up you!" said Fred as he kicked some snow in his direction. Pettigrew jumped back cowering.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked George looking slightly embarrassed seeing a grown man cry.

Pettigrew lowered his head and said quietly, "I have no where to go Lord George. I…I have no home now."

Hermione looked at Ron who gave her a small affirming nod.

She knelt down near Pettigrew who drew back, as if expecting some punishment. "You can come with us," offered Hermione, "At least until we sailed back south. Then…you can do what you want."

A small trembling smile spread over Pettigrew's face, "Lady Hermione…thank you. Thank you."

They picked him up and prepared themselves to go through the remainder of the valley until Dobby yelled from somewhere far off the path. From what they could hear, he was deep into the dragon's nest. Ron and Fred went ahead to find Dobby, making sure that not all of them could be potentially hurt. They went in, weaving between the dragon nests which seemed more like a maze, keeping an ear out to Dobby's yelling voice. When they walked around a particularly large nest with huge slash marks in the ground, they gasped. Not all the dragons had left. Standing before them was a black looking Norwegian Ridgeback, creating a dry patch of dirt around it. It sat nestled in a nest. Dobby was telling him to shoo.

"Dobby stop it!" yelled Ron, "You don't want it to…"

It was too late; Ron stopped as the dragon reared, standing up at least 30 feet tall. It gave a deafening roar, as flames flew into the air. Dobby kept on yelling at it like it was a misbehaving pet. Ron was about to take out his wand and dash to Dobby's aid when it sank back down on all fours, purring calmly. It looked at bizarre little house elf barking orders and then slowly lowered it's head in an unmistakable bow. Ron and Fred jaws dropped when the dragon kicked off into the air and flew up flying south. Smaller and smaller it got when it disappeared into the clear grey sky.

Hermione and George ran into them, their wands out.

"We heard a dragon," panted Hermione, "We thought that…that…"

Dobby was standing on the ridge of the nest and with a great big smile gestured them to come over. They carefully went him and at Dobby's encouragement peered into the nest. There lay in the bottom of the nest was a broken battered looking broom. To be more precise, a Firebolt …Harry's Firebolt.

"It's a portkey sir!" said Dobby Fred who was closest to him, "It will help us out of here sir!"

They looked at it apprehensively considering all of Harry's attempts to keep visitors out. Would he equally be as determined to keep visitors from leaving? However Harry did tell Dobby to see them safely home, he wouldn't betray Dobby's trust would he? Having no real other option, they prepared themselves. They went back to gather their things, Ginny and Pettigrew and brought them all near the nest. Dobby had levitated the broken broom out onto the ground. Ron, Hermione, Dobby and Pettigrew would grab on by themselves. Fred and George would hold onto Ginny's coffin. All at the same time, the touched it. They suddenly felt something pull them behind their navel, as if a fishing line had caught them. Off they rise, high up into the air, seeing the landscape below whirl past them. Over the winding canyon of ice, through the steam of the lake and down back onto the ground on the other side. They felt their feet hit the snowy ground and dropped the old Firebolt, the sky was still clear. Fred and George inspected Ginny, making sure her body didn't suffer any damage. Ron and Hermione took in their surroundings. Pettigrew was whimpering looking southwards

"What is it Peter?" asked Hermione.

"They're still there. I can feel them. Feel their hunger for us," he squealed.

They looked and they could see the looming wall of dementors in distance to the south. A black void just waiting to consume them all. Already they felt exhausted, but the feeling of disappointment outweighed their fear. They all moved closer seeing nothing better to do at the time and stopped when they were within a good few yards away from the wall safely outside the range of the dementors.

"Well Harry certainly thought this out well," said George, his face remembering what happened inside last time.

"He wouldn't let us get hurt…at least not this time," said Ron unconvinced.

The unsettling feeling of Harry wanting to hurt them again grew in Ron's mind. What was supposed to happen? Why didn't Harry just have the port key take them past the dementors? Hadn't Harry want to them to get to safety? The wall of the dementors groaned, as they began to feel their hearts freeze.

They looked at Ginny's body and revelation sunk in. How they could possibly get through the wall this time with a coffin _and_ Dobby and Pettigrew. They might have to make two or even three trips through the wall. Even the sight of the dementors drained them of energy. They felt as if they should just drop down and sleep, possibly forever. Hermione looked at Ginny expecting her to panic, but she was still and calm. She looked how pristine she looked, not a mark on her, her arms folded on her chest, he wand clasped in her hands. Something in her mind lit up like a fire, she dashed over to Dobby who was just staring, hypnotized by the blackness before them.

"Dobby," she said trying to contain herself, "Do you still have Harry's wand?"

Dobby looked down at his belt as if surprised to see the wand there. He brought it out and tried to offer it to Hermione, it's pale light still illuminating it.

"No Dobby, point it at the wall," she said.

Everyone else was looking at what was going on. Dobby pointed it at the wall. Moments passed and nothing happened. Hermione looked disappointed and just as she was going to discuss certain plans with Ron, Dobby gasped. The white light that enveloped the wand seemed to be traveling to the tip. Slowly, like water dripping off an icicle, the light traveled to the tip collecting into a small ball of energy. Suddenly they were blinded by a great flash of light, they squinted to see silver strands shoot out of the end of the wand slowly forming into a patronus. Harry's stag patronus stood proudly before them pawing at the ground. It looked around, then noticing the wand in Dobby's hand, it walked over and stood in front of him as if waiting for a command.

Dobby gestured nervously with his eyes towards the wall. The stag bowed its head and carefully walked towards the wall of dementors. They groaned from the light, an entire section of wall floating backwards, straining to advance forward. The silver stag pressed on as if uninhibited by the absolute darkness that laid before it. Pulses of light emanated from the stag as it continued on, with each one being brighter than the previous. It was like a wave of water crashing against a wall, but with each crash it was eroding it. The dementors tried to hold their ground but with a loud collective moan, a great divide appeared in the wall of black cloaks. The chasm grew wide, and wider still. One meter, five meters, fifty meters. They saw the ground proper for the first time, dead, black with decay.

The stag paused when it walked a bit ways into the empty space between the dementors. It look back as if a gesture for the others to follow. They quickly prepared to follow, half amazed, half reluctantly. Dobby led the way, holding Harry's wand in the exact same position when he first pointed it. Pettigrew whimpered, grip with fear, but Ron and Hermione guided him, their wands out in case the patronus would ever wear off. The stag slowly moved forward, careful to keep a close distance to the group and every once in a while looking back at them. If dementors ever exhibited fear, it would be in this case. Once or twice one would try to pierce the light however it would reel back, disappearing into the writhing cloaks with a terrible scream. George pulled at Fred's sleeve and told him to look up and they noticed that they actually saw the sky above them.

The end of the wall had appeared well before they reached it. The stag stopped a few meters before the exit and stood like a guard near the exit waiting for everyone to walk out. It stayed there until everyone was good safe distance away. The stag then cantered out and followed the group into the snowy while the dementors filled the gap like two giant waves slamming into each other. They moaned this final time as if in relief that the painful light has left them.

The stag walked towards Ron and Hermione who patted it on its muzzle. It nudged them to move on as it disappeared into silver vapor.

They were started to move on when at that moment Dobby dropped Harry's wand into the snow. He went over to pick it up he couldn't, it was as if something had grabbed a hold of it. He put both his hands on it and tugged at it with all his might but his hands slipped off hitting him in the nose. Ron looking a bit confused walked over to pick up the wand, but it felt like it was part of the ground. He gave a small yank at it, but didn't budge at all. He started to pull with all his might until Hermione stopped him and helped him up by the shoulders.

"The wand chooses the wizard Ron," she said quietly with a small tear in her eye. Ron looked at her and gave her a small warm smile. The twins shouted out to saying they're ready to trek out of the canyon. Pettigrew still looked nervous as if expecting some sort of trap. Dobby on the other hand started crying again quietly, sad that he could not bring along a memento of his master.

They all left, feeling the cold leave them as Harry's wand laid stuck in the canyon…waiting for the next owner worthy enough to wield it.

It was still clear as they walked southwards. For two hours they walked, they couldn't think and they barely know what direction they were heading. Even Dobby who was usually very vocal and chipper looked sadder than they've ever seen him. Pettigrew panted, weaker than the rest, but still trodden on determined to be free. They were all just walking on without much of a clear direction when suddenly they heard barking off in the distance. They looked around and saw small red tents. They slowly approached them cautiously. Hermione's face lit up as she saw a banner of Durmstrang flapping in the wind. Students in great fur coats already were already coming over to them.

It looked like the students had camped out there for days, waiting for them. One of them came up to them greeting them in broken English. The Twins felt so relieved they hugged each and everyone of them. Fearing the worst, the students used their sleds to bring them back to Durmstrang as quickly as possible where they cleaned themselves up and rested for the night.

Viktor was sad that they had to part so soon, but sadder still upon hearing of Harry's fate. He wanted them to stay until they were good and rested, however Ron suggested that at the time, it was inappropriate for any exuberant hospitality. They boarded the ship the next day, hardly speaking to each other as they guarded Ginny's coffin. When they were near warmer waters, they switched over and boarded back onto Salty's ship who's cheery disposition saddened at the sight of the coffin.

"Bless me soul," said Salty as he heard the story of their adventures.

The seas were smooth sailing for the rest of the trip back to the Shetland Islands. Salty tried to keep them company, but even he was silent amongst them. There they sat in the cabin, either staring into their mugs, looking outside of the window as the sea spray splashed the side of the ship, or just trying to remember some distant memory.

"Fred, George," said Ron.

The Twins looked up from their mugs, this time too sad to even feel seasick.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. You two were right," said Ron with a steady voice.

Normally the twins relished being the winners of anything, but they looked even sadder.

"No Ron," said Fred, "We were all wrong."

There was something comforting in that comment. Ron gave a small smile while Hermione held his hand.

"Now no reason to be all sad," said Salty raising his mug, "Every storm has its ending!"

"To Harry Potter," saluted Fred and everyone raised a cup.

Hermione's ear heard a sob as the rest started to speak about Harry's exploits. She looked over at the cargo and saw Pettigrew weeping near Ginny's coffin. She put down her cup and walked over.

"What's wrong Peter?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Lady Hermione," said Peter, "I'm just crying for Mistress Ginny. She was always so kind…even to me. Very much the same grace you have milady.'

Hermione's face turned a small shade of red, but she asked with a concerned voice, "Why do you keep calling me Lady?"

Pettigrew's face grew dark and he shuddered. Wrapping himself in his arms he quietly said, "Master Potter…told me to respect people who are my superiors. That a rat should acknowledge those better than them, properly."

He looked up expecting eyes of fear, the very same eyes that struck so many who knew the Harry he knew, but instead he saw pity and compassion.

"Peter," said Hermione, "You've done wrong. But Harry has forgiven you now. You have given a second chance at life…at being a good person."

Pettigrew smiled weakly and Hermione left him to ponder the thought. He didn't say much afterwards. The group reminisced about Harry, almost forgetting the problems they had with him. Dobby on the other hand looked very sad.

"What's a matter Dobby? Cheer up, we're talking about Harry!" encouraged Fred.

Dobby sniffled, "I can't Mr. Weezy sir. Dobby feels…Dobby feels like Dobby lost his best friend sir."

He honked his nose onto his clothes than he wore. Fred flinched at seeing the act and tried to ignore the crying house elf beside him, but eventually patted him on the head gently. Hermione nudged Ron and gave him a stare. It took a Ron to catch on but his eyes lit up.

"Uh…Dobby," said Ron, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No sir," said Dobby, "Dobby could maybe go back to Hogwarts…but the memories of Harry Potter would just hurt more sir."

"Well…my mom could need some help nowadays, what getting older now," said Ron, Hermione gave him a small pinch, "I guess you could stay with her…you know help her out."

Dobby's face lit up slightly almost standing on his seat, but he sat down again, "No sir…thank you but Dobby will have to see for himself what he can do."

Ron shrugged and joined back into the conversation while Dobby sat deeply in thought. As they pulled into dock Salty helped them unload, and actually cried a bit when they were about to leave.

"Ah don't worry about this old coot," said Salty, "I get weepy eyed with everyone I meet." He hobbled off down the road back into his house.

They were about to leave when they noticed Pettigrew was still standing in the same place. Ron and Hermione walked up to him wondering what he was up to.

"What's a matter Peter?" asked Ron.

"It's been years since I been back," said Pettigrew breathing deeply. He looked a bit more like himself since he was fed better at Durmstrang. Even his round face seemed more alive.

"Well there's more to see if you come with us," said Ron.

Pettigrew looked at them his eyes blinking, his body a bit stiff, "I can't come with you."

They looked a bit shocked. "Why?" asked Hermione.

"I need…I need time to find myself," Pettigrew said quietly, "I still have things that haunt me."

"We can help you," said Ron, "We can help you get back on your feet."

"No…but thank you Lord Ron and Lady Hermione," he said with a small smile, "I need to leave, but by myself. Perhaps out there somewhere…I will find redemption for what I did."

They were about to object when Pettigrew closed his eyes. His robes fell off him as his body shrunk, growing fur and his nose sprouted whiskers. Off they saw a small tired looking rat run off into a hill.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," said Hermione quietly and they turned around and left.

To Ron and Hermione's surprise, they saw a carriage awaiting them at the bottom of the path. They looked at Fred and George loading up the supplies. When they gotten close enough to ask how this happened, Charlie popped his head out of the door and looked at them. He ran over hugging Ron and Hermione so hard, they'd thought he would never let go.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Ron, "What …how. Where did you get this carriage?"

"You can ask him," said Charlie as he pointed over to the door.

There stood Percy, his horn rim glasses glinting in the sun, looking very solemn. He walked over and just as Ron was going to shake his hand, Percy hugged him. He could felt tears soak into his shoulder.

"Thank you Ron," wept Percy.

Ron didn't say a word. He just patted him on the back. When he pulled away, he went over to the glass coffin and joined Charlie. They looked very sad, but very happy at the same time that Ginny was back.

"Come on now," said Charlie though tears, "Shouldn't keep the others waiting."

They secured Ginny's coffin and all got into the carriage. An old ministry official clicked his tongue and the carriage whisked up into the air disappearing into the clouds. They were heading home. Ginny had finally come back home.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley cried so hard, her eyes were red for days when they first came back. She cried even harder when she saw Ginny, but somehow she was more relieved than ever. Even though it wasn't apparent, they seemed to think that Ginny face was brighter, even happier now. Bill and Fleur were saddened by the news of Harry, as was everyone else. Yet somehow they all silently forgave him. In the end they all felt that they lost two family members now, even though it too a tragedy such as this to make them realize this…to bring them all together. 

It was unprecedented on how many people showed up for Ginny's funeral, especially considering they held it on Christmas Eve. They held the funeral outside in the snow, but the day was very warm. It was quite heartbreaking that the sun had to shine so brightly on such a sad day, but they think that even in a blizzard people would have come.

Teachers from Hogwarts came, even those who never taught Ginny or even Harry arrived. Almost everyone from Ron's and Hermione's graduating class arrived consoling them. Ginny's graduating class also came. For the first time in Ron's and Hermione's life, they saw Luna Lovegood cry. They consoled her by telling her the story which comforted her a bit knowing that Ginny did what she chose to do. Most of the D.A. came, each feeling a bit guilty they never came along to help one of their own. Some friends of the other Weasley brothers had arrived, Lee Jordan brightening up Fred's and George's day. Only Percy didn't have any friends come visit him, although he looked rather nervous that day, his voice sounding a bit shaky. Even Viktor made an appearance in which he gave consoling words in his best English.

When everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley tearily thanked everyone for attending. She tried to say something about Ginny, but Fleur had to help her off stage when she couldn't continue. Other classmates came up and said a few words, remembering some of the happier days. When the last person seemed to have finished speaking, Ron was introduced to give a few last words.

Hermione gave him a small reaffirming tap on the shoulder and Ron walked up to the podium with a small piece of parchment. He looked at the huge seated crowd and wanted to change his mind for even suggesting saying something. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Ginny was my sister and the youngest of our family. She always wanted to be someone special and she was to us. When I was attending school I felt I had to protect her from…."

Ron stopped. The crowd murmured a bit wondering what was going on. There was a small crack to the left. A flock of birds scattered and flew over the funeral getting everyone's attention. Ron looked over at the forest only to see an old house elf wearing emerald green robes that were much too big for him, hiding partially behind a tree, looking incredibly sad.

"Is that Kreacher?" whispered George to Hermione.

"I think…I think it is," she replied as she squinted trying to make sure.

"Well, I guess he's not so much of a little monster after all," said George smiling slightly.

Kreacher hid back behind the tree but making sure he had one eye out onto the funeral.

Ron sighed, the crowd already restless. He looked down in the front row, at his wife, his brothers, his sister in law and his mother who was weakly smiling. He saw his family, waiting for him to say something significant. He felt a wind gust through the crowd and whether by force or his own will, the parchment flew out of hand and away into the air.

Ron steadied himself and looked at the crowd

"Ginny was our sister," he said proudly, "Sometimes we wouldn't agree with what she did and she didn't agree with us, but…I guess that's what families do. She was one of the most bravest people I've ever known and even though she was the youngest of all of us…and was weaker when she was growing up…I sometimes wished I had half her strength. Me and my brothers thought we'd always have to protect her. We'd always thought that we'd all die before her because we were older. We've never imagined that the youngest of us…our sister…would be the first to leave. But she died being with the person she loved. She died because she loved my best friend."

Ron looked down at Hermione who was smiling encouragingly.

"We should only be so lucky to find someone to love so much like Ginny did," said Ron.

He walked off stage and Hermione ran over and hugged him. Bill and Charlie with tears in their eyes told him he did a good job. Fred and George patted him on the back wondering when he'd become such a poet. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley hugged him and kissed his cheeks until they were covered with lipstick. They heard a faint crack and looked over at the trees again. Kreacher was gone. Already the crowd had started to file up on stage to say good bye to Ginny one last time. On the way, many of them thanked Ron for the eulogy.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George walked off to talk amongst themselves, feeling incredibly tired and exhausted entire ordeal. What happened in the past week played over and over in their minds. They looked at each other and knew that someday soon they would have to address what happened to Harry. An incredible burden had been given to them and they didn't know how they would engage it.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley?" asked a wizard standing over them.

"Yes?" said Ron.

"I'm with the Auror Office…if you would like to come with me please," he said sternly.

"Oi what is this?" said Fred as he stood up, but suddenly six other wizards surrounded them.

"We just like to ask a few questions," said the wizard, "we don't want an…incident. They can come if they want."

Ron held up his hand stopping the twins. They nodded and as they all held hands, Ron holding onto the arm of the Auror, a series of cracks echoed in the cold winter air and they were all gone.

Moments later after descending a few stairs, they entered a large fire lit office. They filed in stopping in front of the desk, the Aurors guarding the door and standing against the walls. Percy was standing beside a chair with the back facing them. He looked very nervous, his face trying to tell them he didn't betray them. The chair swung around and a man with long trimmed sideburns in a grey suit looked stared at them. Marcus Scrimgeour, the son of Rufus Scrimgeour sat before them: the current Minister of Magic. He was no older than Ron or Hermione by perhaps 10 years. His face looked strong and viral, but his faced looked aged beyond his years. It was as if his father had told him of the dark experiences he encountered, draining him the innocence of youth. Yet even though he was not as experienced as his father…there was a glint is his eyes. The drive to prove himself.

"You work for the Ministry don't you Mr. Weasley?" he said as his eyes moved over Hermione, Fred and George.

"Yes sir," said Ron polite as possible, "I work in the Department of…"

"I'll dispense with the pleasantries," interrupted Scrimgeour, "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"I haven't a clue sir," replied Ron.

"My sources have collected some information on your travels last week," said Scrimgeour as if uninterested with his answer, "witnesses saw you board a ship heading north. A ship usually associated with travelers to The Durmstrang Institute."

"We were seeing an old friend at Durmstrang," said Hermione quickly.

"Oh really?" said Scrimgeour raising a questionable eyebrow, "And was there any other reason for your visit to Durmstrang?"

"No sir," said Ron pushing Hermione gently back, "Is there something you want to ask us sir? I thought that the Ministry was on good terms with Viktor Krum."

"We are, but there are things in…the area that are of concern to us," said Scrimgeour.

They said nothing as the fire crackled in the silence.

"I also heard that you came back with your sister's body," he said.

"Yeah! So? What of it?" said George raising his voice.

"A one Ginny Weasley…who was married to you classmate...Harry Potter," said Scrimgeour precisely.

"He wasn't my classmate," said Ron through gritted teeth, "He was my friend…_sir_."

"Friend or not," said Scrimgeour his voice very firm, "Harry Potter has been deemed a very dangerous wizard. Reports of Dark Wizards and Witches heading north where he was reported to be last seen, and never coming back, is a problem of national security."

"What are you implying sir?" asked Ron loudly.

"I'm thinking that you know something that we don't," said Scrimgeour, his eyes beginning to blaze with fire, "Something that is very important the security of the wizarding community."

"Yeah I know something," said Ron as he reached into his robes.

The Aurors drew out their wands. Percy gasped. Ron drew something long and silver and tossed it onto Scrimgeour's desk scattering his neatly piled papers and books. Scrimgeour's eyes widened as Aurors looked in amazement at what laid before them.

"Harry Potter's dead," said Ron firmly. Hermione, Fred and George looked in awe at Ron, who stature seemed to diminish Scrimgeour's.

Scrimgeour rose out of his chair slowly, scowling. He looked at the sword, feeling it as if making sure it was real. He slammed his fist onto the desk sending books and scrolls jumping.

"He can't be dead," hissed Scrimgeour, "Someone as powerful as Harry Potter doesn't die. He has survived death once by the hands of _You-Know-Who_, and he himself has survived death. I highly doubt it would be as simple as you paint it Weasley! You know something."

"He's dead. And if you want to send your Aurors north to check on his ruined castle where his body is buried, go right ahead!" said Ron.

"Don't forget to tell them to bring an extra pair of shorts when they get to the wall of dementors," said Fred.

"I want to know where Harry Potter is!" shouted Scrimgeour, his face livid.

The stood silently, Scrimgeour panted staring at them. Percy was looking very frightened. After a moment, he waved his hand and his Aurors dropped their wands and stepped aside. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George started to walk out when Scrimgeour cleared his throat.

"You better be careful, all of you. Azkaban has been known to loosen tight lips," warned Scrimgeour.

"Are you threatening us?" asked Hermione looking disgusted.

"I will do anything to protect the wizarding community," said Scrimgeour coldly, "even if that means having to toss sympathizers into Azkaban."

Scrimgeour nodded and the Aurors closed in on them. Percy begged the Minister to reconsider. Ron, Hermione, George and Fred reached for their wands until a small crack in a corner of the office caught their attention. Standing in the middle of the floor was a house elf.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Scrimgeour forgetting about them.

"Kreacher!" gasped George.

Kreacher bowed. He got up cleared his voice and said, "Please prepare yourself for the arrival for Master Harry Potter."

He stepped to the side and with a small crack a wizard apparated into the office.

There stood Harry Potter in crimson red robes with brilliant gold trim. He still looked thin and pale, but more alive than they've seen him since seeing him up north. He looked a bit healthier, as his body seemed to fill his robes. His beard had been shaved off, showing his smooth face beneath. Behind his glasses his eyes brilliant green no longer clouded by darkness. His hair was cut, but still messy as usual, and on his forehead, the unmistakable scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. Every stared at him with mouths open in absolute shock in either seeing Harry alive and well, or in the Minister's of Magic's office.

"Harry!" shouted Fred.

"Get him!" roared Scrimgeour as he pointed his finger at Harry.

They dashed towards him ready to yell out a jinx when Harry just flicked his wand. A great brilliant gold band had spread out from Harry and into the room, sending the Aurors flying back into the wall. Their wand hands were shackled with gold light against bookshelves, the door and the walls all over the office. They struggled, but couldn't move as they tried to break the bonds with their free hands. Everyone else who didn't have a wand out did not get blown back, but Scrimgeour was cowering in his chair. Percy stepped back as Harry approached Scrimgeour.

"Sta…stay back you! There are Aurors coming up this instant!" sputtered Scrimgeour.

Harry flicked his wand and the door slammed shut locking itself. Scrimgeour yelped as if someone stepped on his toe.

"I heard about you…Marcus Scrimgeour," said Harry coolly, "I heard about the terrible things you've been doing. Locking up people for no good reason…spending resources while people go hungry. Your father was no better."

"It's…it's…because of people like you," hissed Scrimgeour, trying to regain his courage, "Wizard's who think they are above the law…wizards who seek too much power! We need to protect people from the likes of you!"

Harry stopped over him. He looked like a powerful wizard, his eyes keen, his body emanating power. The room felt electric as Harry stared down at the trembling Scrimgeour.

"I don't care for power," said Harry firmly, "I don't want to control anyone's life. But I've come back to give out a warning to all. I'm keeping an eye on you Marcus Scrimgeour. If you step out of line again in abusing your power, I will be paying you a visit. The people have been silent for far too long and I will be their voice. I promise that I will not let you ruin any further what good people have worked so long and so hard for…have given their lives for. For a better safer world. For what is right. Good people like Dumbledore…good people…like my parents.

Scrimgeour's eyes were filled with fear. There were bangs on the door, the Aurors had arrived. Harry slowly bent down and placed his wand against Scrimgeour's neck.

"Don't ever threaten my friends again," warned Harry. He turned to look at Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, "I protect those I love."

Harry stood up and walked back to Kreacher.

"It's time to leave," he said.

But before Harry could disapparate,

"Harry!" called out Ron.

Harry didn't turn around, but moved his head to the side.

"It…it's good to have you back," Ron said.

Harry looked down and with a small crack he disappeared. Kreacher bowed with a slight smile at the chaos that happened and also disappeared.

Instantly the golden shackles broke and the Aurors fell down. The door smashed open with more Aurors spilling in, brandishing wands. Percy was helping up Scrimgeour who was in total shock.

As Auror helped up Auror, one of the asked, "What about the prisoners sir?"

"What?" muttered Scrimgeour as he snapped out of his trance, "What are you saying?"

"The prisoners sir," said the Auror.

"Let them go….just…get them out of here," said Scrimgeour weakly.

They were escorted out into the hall as they heard Scrimgeour yell at Percy to do something. Percy looked a bit pained, but smiled back at his brothers as they left who smiled back appreciatively. They all walked out into the winter air and apparated back to the funeral. By the time they returned, many of the guests have left. A few had stayed behind asking what happened. For some reason they felt it was easier to say plainly that Harry Potter was back. The news spread amongst the crowd and even Mrs. Weasley wept at the news. They felt light shine on them, but for some reason for Ron and Hermione, it wasn't the sun that warmed their hearts that day.

They never knew why they chose Christmas Eve to hold Ginny's funeral. It was such a sad day and continued to be well into the future for the entire Weasley family. Yet it still lifted their hearts a little come Christmas Eve where they remember it as a day where the family came home and spent some time…together.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Their feet crunched in the fresh snow. A trio of capped red hair and a bush of brown hair navigated through the maze of stones. It was a beautiful Christmas for everyone that year. The terrible storms and winds that plagued the country for the past weeks seemed to have left as quickly as it arrived. Everyone celebrated a gentle white Christmas as they cuddled up next to a warm fireplace, sipping on hot cocoa. The days after were as perfect as a postcard, with warm suns, clear white snow and picturesque clouds. It was a perfect day for sledding, building a snowman, or perhaps a good snowball fight. But for Ron, Hermione, Fred and George they chose to spend their New Year's Eve in a graveyard. It almost seemed sacrilegious to be there. Their footprints in the fresh snow were the only ones there, as if they trespassed on some seal comforting the dead.

The news of Harry Potter's return spread through the wizarding community like wildfire. Inevitable rumours did surface, but most news were of the positive kind, even though one article showed Harry slaying a dragon suspiciously looking like Marcus Scrimgeour. But the news of Harry was far from the minds of Ron, Hermione, Fred or George. They were going to spend some time with family.

They were silent most of the way, deep in thought. Only the sound of their footsteps busied their ears. So much had happened to them and they don't know what to make of it. Their world has changed again but where would they go on from here?

…_I'm sorry Ginny_…

Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

She looked at him wondering why he was staring at her. Realizing it wasn't her voice he looked up ahead, they were only a few meters away. There standing in front of a gravestone was Harry, still in his red cloak. Beside him stood Kreacher, still wearing emerald robes far too big for him. He stood still like a sentinel. He looked a bit less old and fragile in the sunny snow, perhaps this time standing next to Harry as a companion rather than servant. They stopped a few feet away from him.

Harry looked up at the sudden stop in footsteps. Under the sun he looked better than when they saw him in the Minster's office. His messy black hair ruffled in the small gust of wind. His face looked alive, but also tired as if he just woke up from an unrestful sleep.

He bowed his head and turned to leave when Ron called out, "Harry…wait. Please."

Harry paused in his tracks and slowly turned back to look at the tombstone. They walked up beside him, feeling a bit of surprise that Kreacher didn't try to bar their way. They looked down unto the tombstone.

_Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter _

_1981 - 2007_

_Precious Daughter  
__Caring Sister  
__Loyal Friend  
__Beloved Wife _

"Hello Ron. Hello Hermione," said Harry, he turned his head slightly, still looking down, "Fred, George."

The Twins nodded. Ron and Hermione stood there silently. Moments pass as awkward tension rised slowly like the sun.

"We'd hope it was appropriate," said Hermione in an attempt to start conversation, "We couldn't think of anything else at the time."

"It's nice," said Harry, "I think she would have liked it."

Another moment of silence passed when Ron said, "Listen Harry…thanks for…saving us back there. In Scrimgeour's office."

Harry didn't respond feeling as if he was guilty of a crime. Kreacher shifted uncomfortably in the snow, trying to keep his feet warm. Hermione looked atthe strange little house elfin a peculiar way.

"You were at the funeral weren't you?" Hermioned asked Harry, "in the forest."

"Yes…I was," said Harry still avoiding their eyes, "I…wanted to say good bye to her properly."

"So," said Ron looking up at Harry, "Where are you staying? I mean…do you have a place to stay?"

"Sirius' old place," said Harry.

"I heard you got an offer to teach at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Yeah. They needed a teacher for second term. Defense Against the Dark Arts," explained Harry.

Hermione smiled, "We always thought you'd end up teaching that subject."

"Well then they have the best teacher for it," said George confidentially.

"Makes me wish I was still attending school. At least Dobby will get to see him though," said Fred.

Ron and Hermione looked back on them with a smile. Harry managed to look up at them in the eyes for the first time.

"Listen Harry," started Fred who started to look down at his shoes, "We didn't…we figured…."

"We never properly thanked you," said George, "for saving Fred's life. So…thanks Harry."

"Yeah Thanks," echoed Fred.

Harry gave a small approving smile, "You're welcome."

"Well then," said Fred, "We have better get back to the shop."

"Yeah," continued George, "It's going to be packed for New Year's Eve sale we're having. We're going to unveil some new products at Midnight."

There were about to turn to leave when they stopped.

"You should stop by the shop sometime Harry," said Fred.

"It still looks like you need some cheering up," said George, "Plus we need to ask you about some of your potions."

Harry looked up and smiled warmly, "Sure that sounds great."

The Twins smiled back; they walked a few steps until they turned around.

"Oi Ron!" shouted Fred, "You and Hermione should consider teaching at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah," said George, "You're not going anywhere with you job at the Ministry while Harry's here."

Ron gave them a glare as they roared with laugher and with a small crack they disappeared into the cold air, leaving behind the echoes of their laughs.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Kreacher looked a bit impatient.

"We should leave, I have to pack for Hogwarts," he said as he began to walk off.

"Harry wait," said Ron.

He stopped in his tracks. Kreacher looked slightly annoyed.

"You didn't get a chance to spend Christmas with us," Ron started, "And we have some leftovers…and the Burrow's pretty empty now since Fred and George…well I don't know if you want to spend time alone…"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" said Hermione, "Harry…we're just wondering. If you'd spend New Year's with us. At the Burrow…with everyone."

Harry looked a bit apprehensive. The same thoughts of events of the past week that ran through Ron and Hermione's head ran through his. Can things ever be the same again? After all that happened? Kreacher sighed and just disapparated, perhaps to pack anyways.

"Come on Harry," said Ron in a light hearted tone, "It's New Year's Eve. No one should be alone on New Year's. It'll be like…a fresh start."

Harry looked into their eyes, and they were sincere. They were accepting. He felt a warmth was filling up his heart.

"Yes," he said with a small smile, "I would like that. I would like that very much."

Ron and Hermione walked over and hugged Harry. For that small moment, they felt like they did when they were best friends in Hogwarts. They felt all their adventures together flood back into their hearts, warming them on the spot.

"Welcome home Harry," whispered Ron.

They pulled back feeling more joyous than they ever had in years. Harry placed his hand on Ginny's gravestone looking at it with happy eyes.

"Good-bye Ginny," he said quietly.

With a series of crack that echoed in the cold winter air, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared. They were together, they would protect each other and most of all they were a family.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's note: Well there it is folks. Finished a fanfic. I'd appreciate some reviews if possible and anyone can drop me a line, just look at my profile. _

_One thing that I'd like to have discussed is what can be imporved. Did I do anything wrong? Did anyone seem out of character or was the writing boring in any parts? How was the pacing? Should I have actually made Chap 6 into two parts? What was your particularly favorite part?_


End file.
